What's happening?
by KFSR
Summary: Peep in to know.. Based on SACHVI.. For all SACHVI fans.. Roobi & Angel.. this is for u both.. on ur special request.. CH - 13 updated
1. Character sketch

Hi.. enjoy reading.. This story is based on SACHVI.. Hope all the SACHVI fans like my story..

Guys this is a story.. See the chemistry between them..

Character sketch :

Sachin - Son of rich business man.. He is a flirt by nature.. flirts with girls but donot love any girl.. he is honest to every girl about his feelings.. He will become a manager in his father's company very soon.. he dislikes people who boast about themselves.. he drinks alcohol during parties..

Vedant Malhotra - Father of Sachin.. He is little bit strict.. but loves his son & wife a lot.. He has a young girl as his secretary.. Her name is Sweety.. He never arranges a party as he doesn't want Sachin to get drunk..

Nisha Malhotra - Mother of Sachin.. Loves her family a lot.. wants Sweety to be her daughter-in-law bcoz.. sweety manages every difficult situations & stress.. that's the reason for Vedant to be a successful business man..

Sweety Rai - Secretary of Vedant.. has a crush on Sachin.. lost her parents in her teenage.. so worked hard.. & somehow got job at Vedant's company..

Naveen Sharma - He is a friend of Sachin.. he is the one who made Sachin to become a drunkard during parties..hates Sachin to the core & want to addict Sachin to drugs..

Purvi Khanna - A doctor by profession.. she really takes care of every patient.. she is very workoholic.. she is very crazy about her work.. works in a well reputated hospital.. cares about cleanliness & surroundings.. she is very strict when the patient refuses to take medicine.. but very caring when the patient listen to her.. can do difficult surguries which director of hospital can also not handle..

Rajeev Khanna - Father of Purvi.. He is worried of her daughter due to her workoholic nature.. loves her daughter a lot.. Respects her daughter & her ambitions..

Amrita Khanna - Mother of Purvi.. but died in an accident..

Guys.. there will be a twist.. but after sometime.. this is for today.. if u like the character sketch.. do review.. after 15 reviews.. I will update further.. I know this is very short.. but I will write it after I get a nice starting..


	2. Ch - 1 : Condition

Hi guys.. enjoy reading further..

_**A little bit change in Purvi's character sketch : brain specialist, not take much care of patients but only a little bit..**_

_**At early morning 3 : 00 a.m. :**_

A girl was sleeping peacefully in her room when her mobile buzzes.. TRIng tring.. tring tring.. the girl wakes up.. she answers her phone.. Wakes up from bed & gets ready.. wearing her coat.. leaves the house.. sits in her car & reached a well reputated hospital.. Yes, the girl is none other than Purvi. She got an emergency case at this time.. she reached a room & saw a man in his early 20s injured very seriously from head to toe.. Mainly & deeply injured his head.. Well he is in unconscious state at present.. When Purvi saw him.. her reaction..

Purvi : What the hell Megha..? Kya hua is aadmi ko..?

Megha : Mam.. is aadmi ne bahut sharab pee rakhi hai..

Purvi : Oh god..! Log bhi na.. uff.. anyway.. let me check.. she checks him & does his surgery as his brain also got seriously injured.. she studied his x-ray & then did his surgery..

Purvi : Megha.. aah.. vo inke ghar walo ko inform kiya na..?

Megha : Yes mam.. kar diya.. vo log aa gaye honge..

Purvi : Un logo ko mere cabin mei bhejo..

Megha : Sure mam..

Purvi goes to her cabin.. she was studying his reports.. just then the man's parents entered her cabin..

Purvi : Plz have a seat..

Parents : Doctor.. ab hamara beta kaisa hai..?

Purvi : Dekhiye.. unki sar par kaafi chot aayi hai.. humne unka x-ray nikala aur unki surgery ki hai.. well operation tho successful hai.. lekin 48 hours k baad hi hum kuch keh sakte hai.. now.. I will take a leave.. aur ha yeh 48 hours unko observation mei rakha jayega.. Calls Megha through calling bell..

Purvi : Megha.. jaise hi patient ko hosh aayega.. mujhe inform karna..

Megha : Yes mam..

Purvi : Ok ab mai nikalti hu..

Man's mother : Doctor.. Mera beta thik tho ho jaayega na..?

Purvi : Dekhiye mam.. jaise ki maine kaha hai hum unke hosh mai aane tak kuch keh nahi sakte ki unhe kuch hua hai ya nahi.. ok ab mai chalti hu..

Like this 48 hours passed.. but the man was still unconscious.. The man's parents were really in a bad condition.. They were like a "LIVELY CORPSE" (zinda laash)..

Man's Father : Yeh kya ho raha hai hamare parivaar k saath..?

Man's Mother : Zaroor hamare parivaar ko kisi ki nazar lagi hai.. hamare bete k saath hi aisa kyun hua Vedant..?

Vedant : Nisha.. sambhalo apne aap ko.. kuch nahi hoga hamare Sachin ko..

Sweety came to know about Sachin's condition.. so she also came to hospital..

Nisha : Sweety beta.. tum yaha..?

Sweety : Ha aunty.. vo Sachin ji ab kaise hai..?

Nisha : Abhi tak hosh nahi aaya hai.. doctor ka kehna hai ki vo tab tak kuch keh nahi sakte jab tak Sachin ko hosh nahi aa jaata..

Sweety : Aunty.. aap fikar mat kijiye.. Sachin ji ko kuch nahi hoga.. Like this 3 hours passed.. but Sachin was still unconscious.. so

Sweety : Aunty.. mujhe tho yeh hospital gadbad lag rahi hai.. Is hospital ko chodiye aur mere uncle k hospital chaliye.. Mere uncle bhi bahut hi achchhe hospital mei hai.. isse bhi badi hospital hai.. chaliye na..

Nisha : Vedant.. le chalte hai na hum Sachin ko.. Sweety k uncle k yaha..

Vedant : Thik hai chalo.. 3 ghante hogaye lekin mere bete ko hosh nahi aaya.. pata nahi yaha k doctors kaam kar rahe hai ya so rahe hai..

And they take Sachin to Sweety's uncle's hospital..

All these talks were heard by Megha & Varsha.. both are trainees who are working under Purvi.. That day Purvi came late due to traffic.. Purvi went to Sachin's room to check on him.. but there was no one in his room..so..

Purvi : 😡😡.. yeh kya ho raha hai yaha..? Patient kaha hai..?

Staff : No reply..

Purvi : 😡😡.. Maine pucha patient kaha hai..? Koi mazak chal raha hai kya yaha..? Arey.. koi batao.. patient ki zimmedari hai mujh par.. upar se patient ki jaan ko khatra ho sakta hai.. Tell me..

Megha & Varsha tell everything to Purvi..

Purvi : Vaah..! Itna sab hogaya aur kisine mujhe kuch nahi kaha.. kamaal hai.. Well mai koi zimmedari nahi lungi unki maut ki.. aur mai kyun lu..? Unke parents mujhse puch k thodi na le gaye..

Megha : Par mam..

Purvi : Maalum hai mujhe ki tum kehna kya chahti ho.. par nahi.. unhe at least mujhse puchna tho chahiye tha na.. bina mujhse discuss kiye hi le gaye apne bete ko.. Ek baar mujhse discuss tho karna chahiye tha na ki kya hum apne bete ko le jaa sakte hai ya nahi..?

Megha : Mam.. plz shaant ho jaayiye..

Purvi : Uff.. Mera stress ball do abhi.. after reducing her stress.. she calms down a bit.. Thik hai.. philhaal baaki patients ko dekho tum log.. Mai apne cabin mei jaa rahi hu..

_**So guys.. that's all for today.. So what will happen next..? Will Purvi really don't care about Sachin..? What will happen to Sachin..? What do u guys think..? Let me know through ur reviews.. I'll be waiting for ur reviews.. Next chapter after sufficient reviews.. until then take care..**_

_**One more thing.. Read my every review in my review section.. sometimes it may contain about my story updates, I being active on ff .. soon I'll be on vacation.. so see review section for my absence & presence on ff..**_

_**Bye.. bye..**_


	3. Ch - 2 :

_**Hi guys... Thank u for so much love.. I love u all.. so no bakbak.. fatafat chapter padhke dekhte hai ki aakhir story mei kya hone wala hai.. so enjoy reading..**_

Sachin's parents reach Sweety's uncle's hospital along with Sachin & Sweety.. Sachin was still unconscious..

Sweety : Uncle.. plz aap.. aap unhe check kijiyena.. dekhiyena inhe kya hua..

Rakesh : Dekho Sweety, pehle tum shaant ho jao.. aur ab batao ki yeh log kaun hai..

Sweety : Uncle.. yeh mere boss Vedant sir hai.. unki wife Nisha mam aur yeh unka beta Sachin sir..

Rakesh : Achchha.. sees Sachin's condition.. Arey inka tho haali mei dimaag ka operation hua.. koi baat nahi.. reports do inke.. aur saath hi saath doctor ka shifting permission report bhi..

_**A/N : Sorry for interrupting in between.. but shifting permission report is nothing but a report which shows that doctor permitted his/her patient to another hospital.. I don't know whether such report is there or not.. but in this story.. it's necessary.. at least in this scene.. hope u guys understood.. SPR means shifting permission report..**_

Sweety : Yeh kya hota hai uncle..?

Rakesh : Tumhe yeh nahi pata..? Beta, is report mei doctor ka permission hota hai ki vo apne patient ko kahi aur shift karne ko permission de raha/rahi hai.. kyunki kabhi kabhi patient ki jaan ko khatra ho sakta hai na.. tho doctor permit nahi kar sakte.. isliye SPR maang raha hu mai..

Sweety : Vo tho nahi hai..

Rakesh : Kya..? Tum logon ne atleast doctor se permission li na..? At least discussion..?

Sweety : Nahi uncle.. vaha doctor thi nahi.. isliye hum yaha le aaye.. us doctor ne kaha hai ki Sachin ji ko 48 hours mei hosh aajayega.. lekin ab 53 hours ho chuke hai.. unhe hosh nahi aaya.. isliye..

Rakesh : Isliye tum unhe yaha le aayi.. tum logon ka dimaag kharab tho nahi ho gaya.. arey.. dimaag ka operation hua hai.. koi choti moti chot nahi lagi hai.. jo ek nahi tho dusri hospital mei le jaayenge.. Mai dimaag ka doctor hu.. par mai tab tak kuch nahi kar sakta jab tak mere paas patient ka report nahi hota.. patient ka information hona bahut zaroori hai ek doctor k liye..

Sweety : Aap plz inhe dekhiyena uncle..

Rakesh : Sweety.. yaad rakho.. agar inhe kuch hogaya na tho na mai zimmedari lunga aur na hi vo doctor jin k permission k bina tum log in he yaha le aaye..

Nisha : Aisa mat kahiye.. mere bete ko thik kar dijiye..

Rakesh : Dekhiye.. mai tho kuch nahi kar sakta.. lekin ha India mei ek brain specialist hai jo India k top 3 brain specialists mei se ek hai.. 2 log tho videsh mei hai.. aur 1 India mei infact yaha Mumbai mei hi hai.. Vo is hospital ka director hai.. Mai unhe contact karta hu..

Vedant : Jaldi kijiye..

So Rakesh calls the brain specialist.. but during these talks.. here on Purvi's side..

Purvi went to the room where Sachin was laid few hours before.. She was just trying to know where Sachin could be.. in which hospital.. she called many brain specialists.. but she couldn't know where Sachin can be.. she suddenly saw something..

Purvi : 😔😔... Pata nahi kaha honge yeh.. so she goes to check other patients.. after checking the patients, she goes to her cabin.. she gets a call.. She answers the call.. Soon she leaves her cabin.. & goes to some known place.. It is a hospital.. the same hospital where Sachin is taken to..

She enters inside..

Rakesh : Aayiye mam.. aapka hi intezaar kar rahe the hum log.. mam.. Mai jaanta hu ki aap aise cases handle nahi karti hai.. par mam kisi ki zindagi aur maut ka sawaal hai..

Purvi : Jaanti hu mai.. Inki reports dubaara mat lo.. mere paas already hai.. mai unka check up karke aati hu..

Rakesh : Sure mam.. & she went inside to check Sachin..

Yes, it's her hospital.. where Sweety's uncle is working.. She is the director of the hospital..

Vedant : Rakesh ji.. yeh doctor..

Rakesh : Yeh hamare director hai.. bahut mushkil surgeries bhi ki hai inhone.. isliye yeh top 3 mei se ek hai.. yehi wajah hai ki hum inka bahut respect karte hai.. achchha.. ab mai chalta hu.. mujhe aur bhi patients sambhalne hai..

Vedant, Nisha, Sweety : 😐😐😐 ...

Here on the other side, as soon as Purvi entered the room.. Sachin opens his eyes.. Sachin woke up from bed.. so

Purvi : Arey, yeh kya kar rahe hai aap..? Lete rahiye aapka dimaag ka operation hua hai haal hi mei..

Sachin : Lies on bed.. observes Purvi..

Purvi : ab aap kaise feel kar rahe hai..?

Sachin : 😃😃😃 (Smiling brightly)..

Purvi : Aap muskura kyun rahe hai..? Maine koi joke tho kaha nahi..

Sachin : Tumhari purani aadat ab tak gayi nahi..

Purvi : Meri purani aadat..? Kya aap mujhe pehchaante hai..?

Sachin : 😂😂.. achchha mazak kar leti ho...

Purvi : I'm sorry.. par mai kuch samjhi nahi..

Sachin : 😊😊.. Naughty.. sab samajhti ho.. phir bhi kehti ho.. mimicking her.. I'm sorry..mei kuch samjhi nahi..

Purvi : Dekhiye.. mai sach much kuch samjhi nahi.. Vaise bhi aap apne parents mil lijiye.. Mai tab tak dusre patients ko dekhti hu.. she was about to leave..

Sachin grabbed her hand & stopped her..

Sachin : mere parents..?

Purvi : Nods her head..

Sachin : Tum kahi pe bhi mat jao..

Purvi : Ok.. relax.. Mai yahi hu.. she calls Ramesh (ward boy).. & he comes inside..

Ramesh : Ji kahiye mam..

Purvi : Ah..! Inke parents ko andar bula lo.. aur ha.. Rakesh ji ko kaho ki vo thodi der k liye mere patients ko sambhale.. aur unlogo ka symptoms ko likh kar mere cabin mei rakh de..

Ramesh : Ok mam..

And he left from there.. & did everything what Purvi said him.. Sachin's parents came inside the ward.. Sachin saw them.. but didn't recognize them..

So guys.. this is for today..

So what happened to Sachin..? Why did he not recognize his own parents..? Did something happen to him or he is just acting..? What will happen further..? What do u guys think..? Tell me in reviews..

Nav - Dear.. I saw 15 reviews & just started writing the story.. Don't worry.. if 15 reviews are there & I'm not posting.. I'll definitely post the story that day.. when I'm active on ff..

Thanks everyone for reviewing.. Do reviews for next update.. Oh..! This chapter is long.. I didn't see that this chapter became so long.. anyway..

Bye bye.. take care..

Stay tuned..


	4. Ch - 3 : Amnesia

_**Hey guys.. Hello everyone.. What's up..? Hope u guys are enjoying ur lives.. Well.. Sorry for this late update.. but I was really busy in my packing & all.. Let's see what's happens further in this story.. **_

_**Recap : Sachin didn't recognize his parents..**_

**Guest - You're wrong.. he didn't go in his past.. he met Purvi for the first time..**

**Kavi ki deewani - Dear, I kno fan of KAVI.. even me too.. but being an author.. I should fulfill my reader's wishes.. hope u understand.. this story is also nice.. just read Kavin instead of Sachin & imagine it to be a KAVI story.. u will get nice KAVI stories once this story finishes..**

**Thank u everyone who reviewed...**

Sachin didn't recognize his parents.. He was scared of his parents that they will do something to him.. So he grabbed Purvi's hand tightly..

Purvi : Kya hua..? Aap itna dar kyun rahe hai..? Yeh aapke parents hi tho hai..

Sachin : Lekin.. mai inhe nahi jaanta.. mujhe.. mujhe kisi se nahi milna..

Purvi : 😕😕.. Ok.. aap shaant ho jaayiye.. aur aap logon plz thodi der bahar rukiye..

Sachin's parents : 🙁🙁... Went outside..

Purvi : Achchha, mujhe yeh batayiye ki aapka naam kya hai..?

Sachin : 😊😊.. Sachin Malhotra...

Purvi : Good.. Ab yeh batayiye ki aap kaunsi school mei padte the..?

Sachin : School..?

Purvi : Hmm..

Sachin : School.. mm.. yaad nahi..🙁🙁...

Purvi : Koi baat nahi.. aah..! Aapko college ka naam, ghar ka address, apne parents ka naam aur vo log kya kaam karte hai.. kuch bhi yaad hai..?

Sachin : ... 😟😟😟.. nahi..

Purvi : Ok.. ab aap aaram kijiye.. Mai thodi der mai aapka checkup karne waapas aaungi..

Sachin : 😊😊😊.. Sach..?

Purvi : Hmm.. Ab aap aaram kijiye..

Sachin : Vaise, tum saree mei bahut achchhi lag rahi ho..

Actually Purvi should go to a function in evening.. she wanted to look after her patients in morning to evening session.. so she will be a little bit busy by evening.. so she wore a saree that day..

Purvi came outside.. She told Sachin's parents to come to her cabin.. The three of them were sitting..

Nisha : Doctor.. mera beta thik tho hai na..? Vo hume pehchaan kyun nahi raha hai..?

Purvi : Dekhiye.. jaha tak mera andaaza hai.. unhe.. AMNESIA hua hai.. par sure hone k liye.. hume kuch tests karne hai.. Now plz excuse me..

She left the cabin.. she checks many patients.. she have conversations with patient's family members.. like this.. she was very busy until evening.. so she comes in her cabin to drink water..

Nisha : Doctor.. kya pata chala mere bete k baare mei..? Use Am.. Amnesia..?

Purvi : Ji.. maine Rakesh ji ko kaha hai ki vo aapke bete ka tests kare aur reports mere cabin mei le aaye.. jaise hi reports aayenge.. mai aapko confirm karke bataungi.. just then reports came..

Purvi checks the report.. Now she is sure that Sachin has Amnesia.. since his head got injured badly.. so she tells his parents..

Nisha : 😞😞.. Ve.. Vedant..

Vedant : Nisha.. sambhalo apne aap ko..

Nisha : Kaise shambhalu apne aap ko..? Sachin.. Sachin hume pehchaan nahi raha hai..

Vedant : Hmm.. jaanta hu mai.. lekin hum kya kar sakte hai..? Mana kiya tha maine use ki sharab ko haath mat lagao lekin..

Nisha : 😭😭😭... Mujhe mera beta kisi bhi haal mei vaapas chahiye.. kuch karo na Vedant..

Vedant : Nisha.. Chalo hum doctor se baat karte hai.. shayad vahi hume koi raasta dikhaye..

Nisha : Chalo.. & they went to Purvi's cabin..

Purvi : Aap log.. mere cabin mei kaise..?

Vedant : Doctor.. koi tho raasta hoga ki hum apne bete ko vaapas pa sake.. ?

Purvi : 😔😔.. dekhiye.. Mai aap logon ki dard samajh rahi hu.. lekin aap log bhi yeh samajhne ki koshish kijiye ki unko sar par bahut gehri chot aayi hai.. Unhe amnesia hua hai.. Hmm.. agar aap meri baat ka bura na mane aur jo mai keh rahi hu vaisa karenge tho aapko aapka beta vapas mil sakta hai..

Nisha : Kya karna hoga hume..?

Purvi : Dekhiye.. sirf kuch din k liye.. unhe yaha chod k jaayiye.. Mai aapse waada karti hu ki aapke bete ko thik kar dungi..

Nisha & Vedant look each other..

Purvi : Plz believe me..

Vedant : Thik hai doctor..

Purvi : Ha.. agar aap log apne bete ko dekhna chahte hai tho unhe dur se hi dekhiye..

Nisha : Thik hai doctor..

& Sachin's parents leave him with Purvi hoping that their son will be back..

That day evening, Purvi quickly left for party as there is no emergency.. but she forgot that she has to meet Sachin.. As she was busy whole day, she didn't get time to meet him.. So Rakesh took Sachin along with him & checked him & then did his tests..

When Rakesh was doing his tests..

Sachin : Vo.. subah jo doctor aayi hai mere kamre mei.. vo ab kaha hai..?

Rakesh : ... Kaun Purvi mam.. ?

Sachin : 😓😓.. vo bahut gori si haina..? Vo wali doctor..

Rakesh : Ha.. hamare hospital mei sabse gori tho Purvi mam hi hai.. subah tho vo aapke room mei thi.. aapka checkup kar rahi thi..

Sachin : Ha tho vahi hongi.. vo ab kaha hai..?

Rakesh : Mam tho dusre patients ko sambhal rahi hai.. kuch patients yaha critical condition mei bhi hai..

Sachin : Oh..!

Shyam : Arey, Rakesh kaka.. yeh Purvi mam kaha hongi..? Maine suna hai ki vo kisi party mei jaayengi shyaam ko..?

Rakesh : Ha baba.. lekin emergency na aayi tho.. Vaise bhi.. mam critical patients ko hi check kar rahi hai.. aur sab ko yahi bata rahi hai ki unke gair mauzudagi mei hume kya karna chahiye..

Sachin came to know that she will be going to the party.. so he was a little bit upset..

The next day, Purvi came to check on him but something happened due to which Purvi was shocked..

_**So guys.. this is for today.. Hope u liked this chapter.. **_

_**So guys what happened..? Why was Purvi shocked..? Think.. Let me know what u guys think..? Do review.. **_

_**More reviews.. next chapter..**_

_**Guys.. I'm on vacation.. but still.. whenever I get time.. I'll update..**_

_**Stay tuned.. bye bye.. take care..**_


	5. Ch - 4

**Hey guys.. I'm really very sorry for late update.. but I'm on my vacation.. & I'll be updating ASAP as I get some free time.. Anyway enjoy reading further.. I'm with my cousins.. I barely spend time with them bcoz I'm in another state.. we cousins meet once in a year.. so I'm spending most of my time with my cousins.. hope u guys got my point..**

**Hey guys.. I'm on Instagram with kfsr_cid.. u guys can follow me..**

**Precap : Purvi went to Sachin's cabin & got a big shock..**

Sachin put vermilion on Purvi's forehead.. Let's see what happened & why Sachin did something like that..?

_**Flashback :**_

When Sachin just got consciousness he opened his eyes.. he saw Purvi in front of him who was wearing a saree.. Since Sachin got Amnesia he forgot everything.. but when he saw Purvi he considered her as his wife.. but he wasn't sure.. so he touched / grabbed her hand.. but she didn't said anything.. so he strongly considered her to be his wife when Purvi told that she would visit him again to check him.. but now he believes that she is his wife.. But when she was leaving for a party he noticed that there is no vermilion on her forehead.. So he got a little bit upset.. so he went to mandir which is there in that hospital.. he saw some sindoor there.. then he decided to put vermilion on her forehead the next day if there is no vermilion on her forehead..

_**Present time :**_

Purvi was very shocked bcoz of Sachin's act.. She didn't expected this.. she just treated him as her patient who got Amnesia.. She just wanted to make him normal as she is a doctor & he is her patient.. but the unexpected situation left her in dilemma.. she left Sachin's room & went to her cabin bcoz of her dilemma.. Sachin's parents saw Sachin's act from distance (outside Sachin's room).. Purvi also saw them when she was going to her cabin.. she listened to his mother's talks..

Nisha : 😒😒.. Dekha na Vedant aapne.. Kal yeh humse kya keh rahi thi..? Keh rahi thi ki aap bas kuch din k liye apne bete k paas mat aayiye.. kyunki vo aapko nahi pehchaante.. vagera vagera..

Vedant : 😠😠.. Kuch log aise hi hote hai Nisha.. mauke ka faayda uthathe hai.. aur ameer logon ko loot lete hai..

Purvi : Don't look at them.. she went to her cabin.. 😔😔.. (mind): Yeh kya ho raha hai mere saath.. Maine sirf aur sirf unka ilaaz karna chahti thi.. par unhone mujhse shaadi ki.. shaadi koi khel bhi toh nahi ki use nazar andaaz kiya jaaye.. hey bhagwan.. ab mai kya karu..?

Like this Purvi thinks what should she do.. Should she be behaving like a doctor or a girl who just got married unexpectedly.. She finally decides to be his doctor.. a doctor who should treat his/her patient whatever personal problem he/she will have.. shouldn't matter..

So she came out of her cabin & went to Sachin's room.. But his parents stopped her saying that she is a character less girl who wants money..

Purvi can understand how his parents would feel at that situation.. so she controlled herself.. she listened to every talk of his mother.. she entered inside Sachin's room saying that she would be his doctor..

**Inside Sachin's room : **

Purvi entered inside & saw Sachin who was in deep thoughts.. so she was about to leave the room when Sachin grabbed her hand.. so she turned..

Sachin : Kya mujhse koi galti hui hai..?

Purvi : Aap.. aap aisa kyun keh rahe hai..?

Sachin : Tum naraaz ho kar yaha se chali gayi jab maine tumhare maang mei sindoor bhara..

Purvi : Vo.. Mai.. vo mai doctor hu na tho patients ko attend..

Sachin : 😊😊.. Hugs her tightly.. pata hai mujhe laga tum mujhse naraaz ho..

Purvi : Mai kyun aapse naraaz hongi..? Sachin kisses her forehead..

Purvi : Aur bhi patients ko..

Sachin : attend karna jaana hai..? 😏😏.. (in Purvi's ear) - Jaldi aana tumse door nahi raha jaata..

Purvi : feels uncomfortable after listening that.. but says okay..

She left the room & went to her cabin.. she got a call from her father.. she didn't receive the call.. so her father was worried.. so he thought to come & check himself.. but she was aware of her father so she called him & said that she is busy for a week.. so she can't come to house.. cutted the call.. she went to terrace of the hospital.. she was feeling very lonely.. she can understand every one's situation but not hers.. she had many thoughts in her head..

1) What if he became normal & leaves her alone after knowing the truth..?

2) What if he doesn't consider her to be his wife & have affairs with another girls..?

3) What will she do if he torcher her as a husband..?

All these thoughts make her to go crazy.. since she don't know what her destiny is & how Sachin's personality is.. she was in a big dilemma.. the big question is what will she tell to her dad about him..? She closed her eyes to feel the wind.. but she was feeling someone's warmth along with the wind.. so she opened her eyes & turned.. she was shocked.. He is Sachin.. both were still in hug..

Purvi : Aap yaha..?

Sachin : Ha mai yaha.. Mai tumhare cabin dekhne aa raha tha.. lekin maine vaha tumhe dekha.. ek dam tensed thi tum.. socha tumse baat karu par tum yaha chali aayi.. aur mai sochne laga ki kaise shuruvaat karu.. aur tumne khud mujhe mauka diya..

Purvi : Aap.. aapko thandi hawa mai nahi hona chahiye.. aapki tabyat bigad sakti hai..

Sachin : Vaise mujhe bhuk lagi hai..

Purvi : Tho niche jaake kha lijiye..

Sachin : Ek achchha pati vo hota hai jo apni patni ki haath ka bana khana khata hai..

Purvi : Mujhe khana banana nahi aata..

Sachin : 😞😞.. touches her left hand(entangles his fingers with hers).. keeps his chin on her right shoulder.. khana banana nahi aata lekin khilana tho aata hai.. Hmm..?

Sachin turns Purvi towards himself.. cups her cheeks.. and asks her.. Khilavogi na..?

Purvi nods her head.. both went inside Sachin's room & Purvi made Sachin to have dinner.. Sachin slept peacefully.. Purvi stares him as Sachin holded her hand.. she has no other option left.. she sat down there..

Sachin's parents left as soon as they said those harsh words to her.. Since Purvi's father was unaware of the situation.. he was happy knowing about his daughter's busy life..

Sachin is happy thinking that he had his wife beside him.. Purvi was feeling lonely.. Sweety was very angry on Purvi.. even if Naveen (friend of Sachin)..

_**So guys.. that's all for today.. **_

_**Hope u guys liked this chapter.. I'll update next chapter after I get 15 reviews.. Let's see today's questions..**_

_**1) What will Purvi tell her father..? What will be his reaction..?**_

_**2) Is everything alright or Sweety is going to do something..?**_

_**3) Why is Naveen angry on Purvi..?**_

_**4) Will Sachin's parents ever accept Purvi as their daughter in law..?**_

_**5) Will Sachin know how Purvi feels..?**_

_**Stay tuned.. take care.. bye bye...**_


	6. Ch - 5 : SACHVI'S FIGHT

_**Hello everyone.. How r u guys..? Hope all are fine & doing well.. Well enjoy reading further & ya one more thing.. this story will be updated on Monday & Thursday.. only on these 2 days.. on other days, I'll be writing my two stories which are incomplete..**_

_**Precap : Sachin was sleeping peacefully by holding Purvi's hand..**_

The next day, Sachin opened his eyes & saw that Purvi was missing.. So he thought that she might have gone to check other patients.. so he went to check other rooms.. but she was not there.. he thought she might have gone to their house to get freshen up.. so he smiled on his careness for her.. he went inside his room..

Here on the other hand, Purvi was in a beach.. she was staring at the waves.. or should I say that she was talking & asking questions to herself which might not have an answer..

Purvi (mind) : Kyun ho raha hai mere saath hi aisa..? Kya mai kabhi unki biwi hone ka farz nibha paungi..? Kya kabhi unke parents mujhe apni bahu ki tarah swikaar karenge..? Aur papa.. unse mai kya kahungi..? She got a call.. she received the call.. it was her father..

Rajeev : Beta.. kya hua..? Kisi aur jagah jaake papa ko bhul gayi kya..? Call hi nahi kar rahi ho..? Itna busy ho ki papa ko hi ka message tak nahi bhej sakti..?

Purvi : Papa.. kya aap abhi ghar pe hai..?

Rajeev : Ha ghar par hi hu.. aur kaha jaaunga..? Pata hai na tumhe ki tumhara hi intezaar karta rehta hu ki meri pyaari bitiya kab ghar aayegi..?

Purvi : Papa mai abhi ghar aa rahi hu..

Rajeev : Achchha.. aa jao..

Purvi : Bye papa..

Rajeev : Bye beta.. jaldi aana.. lekin sambhalke gaadi chalana..

Purvi : Ji papa..

Purvi ends the call.. she directly reaches her home & went to her father & hugged him.. Her father was worried about her.. Both were in hug..

Rajeev : Kya hua beta..? Tum aise achanak... Kuch hua hai kya..? Kisine tumhe kuch kaha..?

Purvi : Papa.. she tells everything about her marriage & her decision.. even Sachin's parents harsh words & her crazy negative thoughts.. i.e., Sachin leaving her..

Rajeev was shocked but he knew that what his daughter was doing was right.. so he consoled his daughter first & said

Rajeev : Beta tum jo kar rahi ho vo bilkul sahi hai.. bas mai itna hi kahunga ki tum apna aur uska khyaal rakho.. aur jab tak vo thik nahi ho jaata uske saath physical na hona ka koshish karo.. jab jab vo tumhare kareeb aaye use thoda dur rakhne ki koshish karo.. aisa nahi hai ki mai pati patni ki relation nahi samajhta.. but kal agar use sachaayi pata lagne k baad usne tumhe chod diya tho kaun tumse shaadi karega..? Aisa kaun hoga jo mere jaane k baad..

Purvi : Papa plz.. aisa mat kahiye..

Rajeev : Achchha mai nahi kahunga.. lekin agar usne tumhe chod diya tho bhi mujhe chinta nahi hoga.. kyunki Ajay hai jo tumhara khyaal rakhega..

Purvi : Ajay..?

Rajeev : Mere dost ka beta hai.. use sab sachaayi pata hone k baad bhi tumse shaadi kar lega.. jaanti ho kyun..? Kyunki vo tumse pyaar karta hai.. samjhi..?

Purvi : 🙂🙂... Hmm..

Rajeev : Chalo.. fresh ho jao.. breakfast nahi kiya hoga tumne.. jaldi aana.. kisses her forehead..

Purvi freshen up & come downstairs & have her breakfast.. she left for the hospital.. she is now relieved..she has at least her father's support.. she does everything like her father says.. so Sachin was a little bit upset..

Purvi was in her cabin.. it was late night.. she was doing her work.. she was tired.. so she went on the terrace to get some fresh air.. She came to terrace & was shocked to see Sachin smoking & he has a bottle of alcohol in his hand..

**Flashback :**

Purvi was with her father.. Sachin was alone in his room thinking about his wife.. It was the time when Naveen entered inside his room..

Naveen : Sachin.. yeh accident.. oh god..! Pata tha mujhe ki ek na ek din bhabhi.. bhabhi..? Arey, bhabhi kehelwane k laayak nahi hai vo.. jaante ho.. rehne do yaar..

Sachin : Aap kaun hai..?

Naveen : Matlab.. tum mujhe nahi pehchaante..? Oh god..! Yeh ladki itna gir gayi hai.. ki khud apne pati ko galat dawayiya de rahi hai.. Sachin tum yeh dawayiya lena abhi k abhi chod do.. Tumhe maalum nahi hai ki tumhare saath kya ho raha hai.. Sachin jise tum apna biwi samajh rahe ho vo asal mei ek chudail hai jo ki.. mujhe tho batane mei bhi sharam aa rahi hai.. vo ek characterless ladki hai jo kisi ke saath apna physical needs pura karti hai.. Mai jaanta hu tumhe yakeen nahi ho rahi hai mere baaton par.. yeh dekho saboot.. he shows some pictures to Sachin..

Sachin : He can't say anything after seeing the photos.. In those photos, Purvi was roaming with someone.. she was on a bed with different men.. He got very angry..

Naveen : Sachin.. yeh lo tumhara cigarette packet.. yeh sab jaanne k baad tumne inki aadat ho gayi aur sharab ki bhi.. lekin vo hai ki tumhare saamne ek achchhi biwi hone ka naatak kar rahi hai..

Sachin : Kya yeh sab sach hai..? Kya sach mei meri biwi..?

Naveen : Tumhe abhi bhi yakeen nahi ho raha hai..? Pata nahi kya jaadu kar rakha hai us chudail ne tumhare upar.. Ha.. yeh dawayiya.. Chalo mei jaa raha hu.. mujhse tumhari haalat nahi dekha jaa raha hai..

Sachin : Chi.. kisi tarah ki biwi hai meri.. Ghin aati hai mujhe apne aap par ki maine ek characterless ladki k saath shaadi ki hai.. mere mom dad.. vo kaha hai..? Hey bhagwan.. iski ladki k pyaar mei mai tho andha ho gaya..

**Present time :**

Sachin is smoking & drinking on hospital's terrace.. he saw Purvi but smiled & started to drink more.. he stood up & went near Purvi..

Purvi : Yeh aap kya kar rahe hai..? Aapko pata hai na ki smoking & drinking is injurious to health.. phir bhi aap.. khair chodiye.. laayiye..

Sachin : Releases smoke on her face & smiles.. tumhe kya lagta hai..? Tumhari sachaayi mujhe nahi pata.. mujhe tumhari treatment ki zaroorat nahi hai chudail...

Purvi : Kya kaha aapne..? Chudail.. aapko treatment ki zaroorat hai..

Sachin : Kyun..? Taaki tum mujhe nakli dawaai de kae meri jaan le sako..? Hmm..?

Purvi : What rubbish are u talking..? Mai kyun aapko nakli dawaai dungi..?

Sachin : Taaki tum aapni physical needs puri karo sako kisi aur k saath.. u know what..? U are cheap.. characterless ho tum.. samjhi..? Mai jaa raha hu apne parents k paas.. tum jaise giri hui ladki ko biwi ka pehchaan dena se achchha hai ki mai akele rahu kisi sadak pe..

Purvi : Ha tho rahiye kisi sadak pe.. mujhe kya..? Aur ek baat.. characterless aur cheap mai nahi aap ho.. and she went away from there in anger..she went to her cabin & cried whole night there..

Sachin smiled on her comment & went to Naveen's house as Naveen gave his address before leaving the hospital..

_**So guys that's all for today.. Hope u guys liked this chapter.. Let's see today's questions..**_

_**1) So what will happen now..? Will SACHVI be separated..? **_

_**2) Sachin refused to take treatment.. Will he be alright without treatment..?**_

_**3) Naveen should be happy as Sachin believed his words.. So will Naveen addict Sachin to drugs as per his plan or something else will happen..?**_

_**4) What will Rajeev do if he knows about this incident..? Will he make Purvi to marry Ajay by divorcing her with Sachin..?**_

_**I think u guys are excited to read further.. If yes, make sure to review.. Don't forget.. **_

_**More reviews.. I'll quickly update.. Love u guys..**_

_**U guys can also read my new story PAINFUL BOND.. It's a sad story..**_

_**Only for sachvi : Yesterday, u reviewed my story saying that the relation is about Abhijeet & Purvi as bro & sis.. can u tell me which person are u referring to about the relation.. I asked the relationship between the person in hospital & Purvi..**_

_**Until then.. stay tuned.. take care.. bye bye..**_


	7. Ch - 6

_**Hello guys.. How are u guys doing..? Really very very sorry for the late update.. aap logon se kaha ki mai reviews aane k baad jaldi update karungi.. But plz try to understand me that I was very busy in my house hold work since I'm a girl & today my college started.. so I think updates can be not on time.. if so sorry in advance.. but I'll try to manage to update on time..Well enjoy reading further.. **_

_**Precap : Purvi cried whole night in her cabin while Sachin left to Naveen's house..**_

**Naveen's house : **

Naveen : Arey Sachin.. tum yaha..? Aao na.. bahar kyun khade ho..?

Sachin : Naveen.. thank u so much yaar.. agar tum nahi hote na tho mai abhi tak us ladki k saath hota jisne na jaane kitne ladko k saath..

Naveen : Arey yaar.. bhul jao use.. tumhare sachchhe pyaar ko vo kya samajhegi..? Khair chodo.. batao kya loge..?

Sachin : Apne maa baap ka address.. tum tho jaante ho na ki us ladki ne mujhse mere maa baap ko cheen liya.. kaash mere maa baap mujhe maaf kar de..

Naveen : Arey fikar mat karo.. maaf kar denge.. kyunki tum unke iklaaute laadle ho.. Chalo mere saath mai tumhe tumhaare maa baap k paas le chalta hu..

Both of them went to Sachin's house..

**Sachin's house : **

Nisha opens the door & was surprised to see her son there.. she loudly shouted her husband's name.. Vedant came running downstairs after listening to his wife shouts.. He saw Sachin along with Naveen.. He smiled seeing his son there..

Vedant : .. Sachin.. Sachin beta.. he hugged his son tightly..

Sachin : He also hugged his father tightly.. Sorry papa.. mujhe maaf kijiyega.. na jaane mai kaise us ladki k changul mei phas gaya.. 😞😞..

Nisha : Koi baat nahi beta.. ab tum aagaye hona vahi bahut hai hamare liye..

Sachin : Maa.. kuch khane ko milega..? Bahut bhuk lagi hai..

Nisha : Zaroor beta.. andar aa jao.. so Sachin along with his mom went to have dinner.. Vedant & Naveen were in hall..

Vedant : Naveen, maine hamesha tumhe galat samjha.. ha tum Sachin ko parties k daauran sharab zaroor dete the lekin tum shayad dil k itne bure bhi nahi ho.. Mujhe maaf kar do..

Naveen : Kaisi baate kar rahe hai aap uncle..? Sachin mera dost hai.. uski zindagi mei mai kaise na apna haath daalta.. 🙂🙂... (Mind) : 😏😏.. Sachin ki zindagi ko is tarah barbaad karunga mai ki vo kahi muh dhikhane laayak nahi rahega.. Khud suicide kar k marega vo.. sharam k maare apna muh chupalega.. 😁😁... He left for his house..

Here on the other hand, Purvi was crying when she thought something.. she stopped crying.. she called someone..

**Next day in Sachin's house : **

Purvi went to Sachin's house.. Nisha & Vedant came out & were shocked to see her.. They were about to say something when Purvi turned back, smiled & said

Purvi : 😊😊.. yeh hai mere saas sasur aur yahi hai mera sasural.. tum log ghar nahi dekhoge is top psychiatrist ka.. ek psychiatrist ka lifestyle dekho.. well andar chalte hai aur mai aap lagon ko apne pati se milwaati hu.. Just then Sachin came downstairs smiling brightly but his smile vanished after seeing Purvi there..

Purvi : 😊😊.. maine aap logon se kaha hai na ki mere pati mujhe dekh kar chauk jaayenge.. Mai yaha unko bina bataye aap logon ko le aayi na..isliye thoda aur suprise laga unhe.. chaliye andar mei aap logon ko apna ghar dhikhati hu.. Like this Purvi took some people along with her inside Sachin's house.. After she showed his house to those people, she turned towards Sachin..

Purvi : Sachin.. sorry ha.. vo kya hai na kisiko hamari shaadi k baare pata chal gaya hai.. tho ab mai secret aur nahi rakh sakti na.. darasal media ko vo footage mil gaya hai jab aapne hospital mei mera maang bhara tha.. 🙂🙂...

Sachin : 🙂🙂... (Fakely)... Koi baat nahi..

Yes, the people who came along with Purvi was none other than media.. so our SACHVI'S marriage got public.. Media went from Sachin's house.. After media left..

Sachin : 😡😡.. Tumhari himmat kaise hui yaha aane ki..? Abhi isi waqt nikal jao mere ghar se.. is baar mai tumhare jhaal mei nahi phasne wala hu..

Purvi : 😏😏.. Kya kar lenge aap..? Mujhe dhakke maar kar is ghar se nikaal denge..? Sochna bhi mat kyunki agar aapne aisa kiya na tho aapki parivaar ki izzat yun mitti mei mil jaayegi.. aur ha ab aap mujhe divorce bhi nahi de sakte.. jaante hai kyun..? Kyunki puri duniya ko lagta hai ki aap mujhse bahut pyaar karte hai.. agar aapne mujhe divorce dene ki koshish bhi ki na tho duniya aapko pagal samjhegi.. kyun..? Kyunki aapko amnesia hai.. so ab aap ek achchhe pati hone ka farz nibhayiye.. 😊😊.. aur ha ab se mai aapki room mei hi rahne wali hu aur aap bhi..

Sachin : 😔😔.. He angrily left the house.. Sachin's parents went with Sachin.. Purvi went to Sachin's room.. she quickly kept her clothes in her cupboard.. she was done with the work of her house.. she was sure that Sachin will not come until night.. so she stood near the window & was thinking something.. same time Sachin entered inside his room..

Sachin : 😔😔.. seedha seedha batao ki tumhe aakhir kya chahiye..? Kyun kar rahi ho tum aise..? Oh..! Mai bhul kaise gaya ki tumhe aakhir kya chahiye.. tumhe sirf aur sirf one night stand se matlab hai.. hai na..?

Purvi : 😔😔..Jab aap jawaab jaante hai tho sawaal kyun puchte hai..? Ah..! Aap khud ko yaad dilate honge ki mai kaisi hu..? Nahi..?

Sachin : U know what tumse baat karna hi bekaar hai..

Purvi : Ha tho jaayiye.. Maine aapse nahi kaha hai aap mujhse baat kare.. Sachin left from there.. he went to his father's office where his parents were waiting for him..

Purvi again stood near the window & started thinking the same thing..

Purvi (mind) : 🙂🙂... Kaash aap samajh paate Sachin ji ki mujh pe kya beet rahi hai.. jaise aap soch rahe hai vaisi nahi hu mai.. agar aapse kahungi bhi tho aap mujhse saboot mangenge jo mere paas nahi hai.. aapko lagta hai ki mai yaha one.. one night stand.. nahi mai sirf yaha yeh jaan ne aayi hu ki kyun koi anjaan aadmi jisse mai kabhi mili tak nahi.. vo mere character pe sawaal kar raha hai.. kyun vo nakli saboot dikhakar mujhe characterless saabit karne ki koshish kar raha hai..

**Flashback :**

Purvi thought why Sachin told that she is a characterless girl.. she thought very much but she didn't get it.. so she saw CCTV footage of Sachin's room.. she saw that a man named Naveen was telling Sachin that Purvi is a characterless girl & due to her Sachin started smoking & drinking.. Purvi was like what the hell is happening with me..? Who the hell is this guy..? Why the hell is he doing so..? Why is Sachin believing him..? What relation can they both share..? By seeing the footage she got 2 answers from those questions.. she came to know that he is Sachin's friend & that's why Sachin is believing him.. So she called her friend Sneha who works in media as a journalist..

**Present time :**

She has tears in her eyes but didn't allow to let her tears flow.. she controlled her tears & herself.. she went to make lunch for herself.. she came downstairs.. she saw Sachin there.. so she decided to make lunch for him also.. so she went inside the kitchen.. At the same time, Sachin entered inside kitchen.. he smirked seeing Purvi.. he started making some dish.. He made lunch for himself, his parents & for two other people..

Purvi : Yeh khana.. I mean itna tho 5 log khate hai na..? Tho ghar mei 4 log hai tho panchva kaun hai..? I mean koi aa raha hai kya..?

Sachin : 😊😊.. Ha mera dost aur meri hone wali biwi.. aur tum khud k liye khana bana lo.. Mai kisi gair k liye khana nahi banata.. samajh gayi na..? Chalo bye..

Purvi : 🙁🙁... (Mind) : Hone wali biwi..? Yeh kaun ho sakti hai..?

_**So guys that's all for today.. Hope u guys liked this chapter.. Today's questions..**_

_**1) Will Purvi know the reason why Naveen is doing like that with her..?**_

_**2) Will anyone know about Naveen's plans on Sachin or Sachin will get addicted to drugs..?**_

_**3) Who was Sachin referring to as his would be wife..?**_

_**4) What will Purvi do now..? Will she be taking divorce from Sachin or something else will happen..?**_

_**Let me know what do u guys think through the reviews.. Until then.. stay tuned..**_

_**Take care.. bye bye..**_


	8. Chapter 7

_**Hello everyone.. How r u guys..? Hope all are fine & enjoying ur lives.. **_

_**Kamal & Ammu : Well I can't promise that I will write long chapter every time.. my college started & I barely get time to write a story.. guys as u know that writing a little story takes time as we writers have to think & make a story in which u guys get interest.. well for u guys I'm writing this chapter long.. but really can't promise that I'll write long chapter every time..**_

_**Readers : Plz tell me how many of u want this story to be updated weekly once & how many of u want twice.. If u guys want me to write a long story.. then I'll be updating weekly once since my college has been started & I barely get time to write.. but if u guys are okay with this length.. I can update twice a week.. just leave a review saying once or twice.. I'll go according to the no. of votes..**_

_**Precap : Sachin told Purvi that he invited his would be wife, his friend & his parents to have lunch which is made by him.. so Purvi was thinking who the would be wife is..**_

Sachin got a call from his dad.. so he picked up his phone & answered..

Vedant : Sachin beta.. tum na ek kaam karo.. Naveen aur Sweety ko pick up karlo aur unhe yaha le aao.. hum thoda ghumne jaayenge.. vo kya hai na tumhari maa ko tumhare saath koi movie pe jaana tha..

Sachin : Koi baat nahi papa.. Mai abhi Sweety aur Naveen ko pick up karke aapka office aa jaunga.. phir hum sab log movie dekhne chalenge..

Purvi was coming to hall to ask Sachin who is his would be wife is but she listened what Sachin said.. she was jealous inside.. she was very angry on Sachin right now that she could beat him very badly.. but she controlled herself.. she again went inside kitchen.. Sachin came inside kitchen.. he was about to say something to her..

Sachin : Mai Sweety aur Naveen.. ... Mai tumhe kyun bata raha hu..? Mai sachmuch pagal ho gaya hu.. 😣😣.. and Sachin went from there..

Purvi : Pagal tho aap hai hi.. varna mujhse kehne kyun aayenge.. 🙂🙂... And she coincidentally looks to the dishes made by Sachin.. 😮😮.. oh no..! Us chudail Sweety ko mai Sachin ji ka haath ka bana khana nahi khane dungi.. yeh sab tho sirf aur sirf mujhe hi khana hai.. aakhir mere pati ne jo banaya hai.. aur vaise bhi un logo ko yaha aane mei 5 ghante tho lagengi hi.. so mere paas bahut time hai apne saas sasur ko apna haath ka khana banakar khilaneka... vo log sochengi ki yeh khana Sachin ji ne banaya hai.. aur us chudail ko Sachin ji ka khana naseeb nahi hoga.. Chalo Purvi kaam pe lag jao.. so she took every dish & saved it in her house (maayka).. she quickly went to vegetable market & bought the same vegetables for making the same dishes which Sachin made.. she quickly made the dishes.. when she cleaned the dishes Sachin made, she also cleaned those utensils through soap & water.. so after she returned & made the dishes, the untensils got dry untu then & she kept her hand made food in the same dish as Sachin kept.. She sat down on the sofa in hall..

At the same time, Sachin's parents, Sachin, Sweety & Naveen came.. At first, Purvi was surprised to see Naveen there but she was glad that she might know the answer right now.. so she was silent.. Naveen thought that she doesn't know the reason why Sachin is behaving with her like that.. so he smiled a little bit seeing her.. she turned her face in opposite direction..

Nisha : Arey, vaha kya kar rahe ho tum log.. Chalo idhar aa jao.. Sachin ne aaj hum sab k liye khana banaya hai.. khake batana ki kaisa laga.. Hmm..?

Sweety : Zaroor sasu maa.. she smiled brightly glancing Sachin.. so Sachin also smiled in order to make Purvi jealous.. Nisha, Vedant smiled seeing Sachin while Naveen smiled seeing his plan working out..

Purvi was acting like she is busy in reading a book.. but she was actually listening to the conversation going in dining room..

Nisha : Vaah beta..! Kya mast khana banaya hai tumne.. Mera tho mann kar raha hai ki apni ungliyan bhi chat lu..

Sweety : Ek dam sahi kaha sasu maa aapne.. kaash aisa khana roz mile khane ko.. Sachin was smiling brightly but his smile was fake..

Sachin (mind) : Is bewakoof ladki k liye mai khana banau vo bhi roj..? Ek baar khana banana hi bahut tha tumhare liye.. arey agar meri Purvi aisi nahi hoti aur sirf mujhse pyaar karti na tho mai uske liye khana banate banate hi mar jaaunga khushi khushi.. lekin tumhare liye ek cup dhood ubaal k du na tho bhi mera dimaag kharab ho jaata hai.. Jaake kahi aur apna muh chupale chudail kahi ki.. pata nahi maa ne mere liye tumhe kaha se chuna.. kaash mei Purvi ko kabhi divorce nahi de sakta.. kaash vo mere pass vaapas aa sakti.. kaash yeh sab ek jhoot hota ki Purvi ek characterless ladki hai..

Just then, Sachin came to reality & his eyes fell on Purvi.. She was glancing Sachin.. but Sachin thought that she was very hungry & very angry on him that she didn't make anything for herself.. so he sighed.. Purvi turned her head.. Sachin was about to make a plate & serve food for her but unknown to this fact, Purvi took her mobile & called her dad..

Purvi : Papa.. mai ghar aa rahi hu.. Kya..? Aapne bhi bhindi ki sabji banayi hai..? Nahi.. kuch nahi.. bas aise hi puch rahi thi.. ok bye.. she quickly left Sachin's house.. she sat in her car.. she was very happy after listening to Sachin's comment on her food..

Sachin : Vaise khud ki taarif nahi karni chahiye par khana vaakai tasty hai.. kaash mai roj khud khana bana paaunga..

Purvi quickly drove to her house.. she straightly went into the kitchen, opened the refrigerator & took bhindi sabji made by Sachin.. she just loved the food..

Rajeev : Kya baat hai beta..? Aaj bahut khush lag rahi ho..?

Purvi : Khush kaise na hongi papa..? Aapko pata hai.. Sachin ji ne Sweety naam ki kisi ladki ko ghar le aaye aur subah subah us chudail k liye khana bana rahe the.. par maine unki plan pe paani pher di.. unka haath ka bana khana yeh raha aur vo log mere haath ka bana khana kha rahe hai.. aur aapko pata hai.. Sachin ji aur sasu maa ne kaha hai ki aisa khana roj milna chahiye..

Rajeev : 😊😊.. Sabaash beta.. Proud of u my daughter.. tumne bachpan se lekar aaj tak mujhe hamesha tum par garv karne ka mauka diya.. I'm really glad to have a daughter like u..

Purvi : 😊😊.. Achchha papa.. ab mai chalti hu.. varna vo log mujhe kuch zyaada hi miss karenge..

Here on the other hand, when Purvi went to her house to eat Sachin's hand made food, Sweety & Naveen gave some sedatives to Sachin's family through a juice.. so Sachin's family was in deep sleep.. so both Sweety & Naveen made Sachin's parents to lie in their room while Sachin in his room.. they called someone.. the person came.. he is none other than Rakesh..

Naveen : Chalo.. ab hum apna kaam karte hai.. is Sachin ko vo drugs dete hai.. jisse ki iska dimaag aur kharab ho jaaye.. taaki vo kabhi bhi is property ko na le paaye..

Rakesh : Hmm.. ab jo bhi hoga meri pyaari bhateeji karegi.. Thanks to u Sweety..

Sweety : 😏😏.. Ab mai jo karungi usse sab k hosh ud jaayenge..

Naveen : Sahi kaha tumne.. is Sachin ka dimaag puri tarah se kharab kar do.. Hamara plan ek dum perfect hai.. isko aaj se hi anjaam dete hai taaki yeh Sachin jitna jaldi ho sake utna jaldi upar pahunch jaaye..

All of them smile evilly.. Just then, Purvi came to Sachin's house after eating fully.. she was very happy that day.. she was about to enter when she heard..

Naveen : Chaliye.. in sabko logon ko sone dete hai.. nashe ki dawaayiya waakai kaam ki cheez hai..

Sweety : Ha.. kaam ki cheez hai..

Purvi hid herself somewhere in the bushes.. she saw those 3 people leaving the house.. she entered inside.. there was some food on the table.. Purvi doubted that the sedatives were in the food.. so she took the sample of food.. she sended it to forensic department.. she then went to Sachin's room.. she wanted to know which sedative was given to them.. so she took the sample of his blood & sended it to forensic to test it.. In evening, every one woke up.. Purvi was just thinking about the incident.. she went to the hospital.. she was busy in her schedule.. she got free time at night 3'O' clock.. so she went from the hospital & reached Sachin's house.. she went inside the bedroom.. The whole night she stared at Sachin & slept there in an uncomfortable position..

**Next day :**

Sachin opened his eyes & saw her in that position.. so he woke up & laid her in a comfortable position.. Sachin saw Purvi's pale face.. he thought that she was very tired.. so he made a coffee for her.. he went to take a bath after brushing his teeth.. at that time, Purvi woke up.. she saw that she was in a comfortable position & Sachin is not beside her.. so she understood.. Beside that, there were sounds from washroom.. so she understood that he was bathing.. she get off from bed.. she saw coffee but thought that it was for Sachin.. so she was about to leave the room when..

Sachin : Coffee tumhare liye hi hai.. pee lo.. ek doctor kabhi kamzoor nahi hona chahiye..

Purvi : Turned back to believe what Sachin saying was truth.. but she was shocked to see him in towel showing his well built chest.. so Purvi again turned back..

Sachin : Came near Purvi & hugged her from behind.. mujh se kyun sharma rahi ho..? Mai tho sirf naam ka pati hu tumhara aur tum tho yahi chahti ho ki mai tumhare saath..

Purvi : Mujhe hospital k liye late ho raha hai..

Sachin : Aaj mai tumhara ichchha pura kar deta hu.. aa jao..

Purvi : Chodiye mujhe.. she forcefully removes his hand & then went near the door.. but Sachin was fast enough to reach the door first.. he locked the door by upper lock.. he pushed her on the bed & then started to undress her.. Purvi slapped Sachin hardly.. she pushed him..

Purvi : 😡😡.. Himmat kaise hui aapki mujhe chune ki..? Kya jaante hai aap mere baare mei..? Pata nahi kya kya sochte hai..? Chi.. she left the room angrily..

She quickly went to her house, had a bath & went to forensic lab.. she got the report.. the report says that Sachin got a dangerous drug in his body just a day ago.. Purvi was glad to know that it was just taken a day ago.. if it was taken from few time back.. then Sachin would have lost his mind.. she also came to know about the drink which had sedative in it.. she thought that she will show Sachin it as a proof but since she slapped him.. she has no courage to go near him.. so she went to the hospital.. she thought she will go for a walk upto godown & think how will she face him.. so she walked & reached the godown.. she was about to enter the godown but she stopped after listening to somebody's talk.. she listened the whole conversation & was shocked to the core..

_**So guys.. that's all for today.. Hope u guys liked this chapter.. **_

_**Q : What made Purvi shock..? **_

**Note ****: If u guys saw that the story had not been updated & another story has been updated on the day, see the new story in the beginning or in the end as I will definitely explain the reason behind not updating the story.. but if u guys don't get any story on the day or the next day, see the review section of this story..**

_**Do reviews for next chapter.. until then.. stay tuned.. take care..**_

_**Bye bye..**_


	9. Ch - 8 : Sachin's kidnapping

_**Hello guys.. How are you all..? Is everything fine..? Well only 2 members replied me that they want this story twice in a week.. What about others..? Do reply.. First of all.. really very sorry for the late update.. but as u guys know that my college has been started & I'm really very busy.. Well since I was busy & didn't update last Monday & Thursday.. I decided to make this chapter a little bit long..**_

_**Precap : Purvi went to godown thinking what should she tell Sachin.. She heard someone's conversation & was shocked to the core..**_

Purvi heard every word of those people who were inside the godown & she quickly left that place.. She went to a beach & sat on the sand there..

Purvi (mind) : Nahi.. Aisa kabhi nahi ho sakta.. Mai aisa kabhi hone nahi dungi.. Mujhe hi kuch karna hoga.. Un logon ka plan ko mai kaamiyaab nahi hone de sakti.. kabhi nahi.. agar unka plan kaamiyaab hua tho sab kuch barbaad ho jaayega.. kuch nahi bachega.. Agar aisa hua tho mai jeete jee mar jaaungi.. lekin mai karu tho karu kya aakhir..? Kuch samajh nahi aa raha hai..

She thought very much about it but nothing came to her mind.. so she decided to go to Sachin's house.. She directly went inside Sachin's room.. She decided only one thing that she will not show the proof to Sachin.. She went to have a bath.. she got freshened up & laid on the bed.. Sachin already slept on the bed before Purvi came.. She was getting flashes of the people & their conversation.. Yes, she saw them.. So she was sleepless & again thought that what she can do.. She just got one thing in her brain.. The next day passed calmly..

**Later that morning : **

Sachin woke up & saw Purvi sitting in front of him in sofa that too in a bossy style.. Seeing her in that state Sachin was perplexed (puzzled).. He thought what on Earth is going on & what is she having in her mind right now..

Sachin : Yeh kya kar rahi ho tum..? Yeh tum jo mujhe apna bossy style dikha rahi ho use band karo.. Yaha mai boss hu tum nahi.. Aur ha.. mujhe ek baat samajh nahi aa raha hai..

Purvi : She gets up from the sofa heads towards Sachin with a serious face.. Jaldi fresh hojaayi.. aapka nashta tayaar hai.. Neeche aayiyega.. She left the room..

Sachin : Kamaal hai.. yeh ladki aakhir chahti kya hai..? Agar one night stand chahti this tho us din mujhe thappad nahi maarti.. aur agar mei yeh sochu ki vo mujhse pyaar nahi karti hai tho use na jaane kaha se meri itni fikar hoti hai jaise mere bina vo hai hi nahi.. Aisa lagta hai jaise vo ek remote hai aur mai remote ka battery hu.. 😂😂.. Mera na dimaag kharab ho gaya sach mei.. yeh kya soch raha hu mai.. Chalo beta fresh hoke neeche chalte hai mom dad wait kar rahe honge mera.. He got freshened up & came downstairs to have breakfast.. The breakfast was made by Sachin's mother.. After eating the breakfast, everyone fainted except Purvi.. She tied Sachin's parents & Sachin to a chair.. She sat on the sofa in the hall.. But before sitting in the hall, she went to Sachin's room & brought something in her hand..

Sachin & his parents regained consciousness.. They remembered that they fainted after having breakfast.. Purvi came near the dining table & stood behind Sachin.. She had 2 things in her hands.. Some papers are there in her left hand.. She kept those papers infront of Vedant & asked him to sign those papers..

Purvi : Sign kijiye in papers pe..

Vedant : Property papers..? Vo bhi tumhare naam..? Mai apna property tumhare naam karu..? Yeh kabhi ho hi nahi sakta.. Sapne dekhna band karo.. Jis ladki ko hum apni bahu nahi maante us auraat ko hum apni jaydaat de de..?

Purvi : 😔😔.. Jaanti thi mai ki aap aise seedha nahi maanenge.. Isliye mai puri preparation kar k aayi hu.. She shows the gun in her right hand which she was holding behind her until now.. She directly kept the gun on Sachin's forehead (from side)..

Vedant : Yeh.. yeh kya kar rahi ho tum..? Chodo mere bete ko..

Purvi : Aapke sign karte hi mai chodungi.. nahi.. jab tak yeh property mere naam nahi ho jaata tab tak mai Sachin ji ko aise hi baand k rakhungi.. Vaise bandook nahi tanungi..

Sachin : 🙂🙂... Socho tha ki tum mujhse pyaar karne lagi ho.. lekin nahi.. tumhara pyaar tho sirf do cheezo k liye hi hoga.. pehla one night stand aur dusra paise..

Nisha : Chod mere bete ko.. Aakhir tumne apna rang dikha diya na..

Vedant signs the papers.. Purvi removes the gun & took those papers to the court.. She got the property on her name.. Until then, three of them were tied in that house.. Purvi contacts her friend who is a journalist.. She told her friend that she want to announce something on air.. So the deal was done between them that she will have media at her hospital.. Media arrived at the hospital..

Journalist : Ji tho batayiye.. aapne kaunsi announcement karne k liye hume yaha bulaya hai..?

Purvi : Tho viewers.. jaise ki aap sab log is hospital ko dekh sakte hai jo abhi bahut mashoor hai apne treatments k liye.. Ha tho.. Mai aap logon se sirf itna kehna chahungi ki yeh hospital ab band ho jaayega.. Har ek patient yaha se jaane wala hai.. I really don't care ki kis k saath kya hoga par ha.. ab mei yeh hospital band karwa rahi hu..

Rakesh : Bitiya aisa mat kaho.. Hum sab sadak pe aa jaayenge.. Hum kaha kaam milega beta..?

Purvi : Sadak pe aao ya kahi aur mujhe koi farak nahi padta.. Maine decide kar liya hai ki yeh hospital band ho jaayega matlab ho jaayega.. Enough.. ab media jaa sakta hai yaha se..

At that time, Sachin & his parents entered there.. Vedant told the media what she did to his family.. Purvi left from there without caring.. Everything she said infront of the media was heard by her father.. Her father even heard to Vedant's words..

Rajeev : Ho kya raha hai yaha..? Maine apni beti ko aisi parwarish nahi di hai.. Yeh meri beti nahi ho sakti.. Nahi.. Mai is bhoj k saath jee nahi sakta.. He went inside his bedroom & he hanged up himself with the help of the rope (phaansi)..

Purvi was a little bit upset.. She want to refresh herself.. Sachin & his family left her alone.. She wanted to hug & cry in her father's arms.. So she went to her house.. She went inside her father's bedroom.. She fell on her knees with a thud.. She saw a letter on the table.. She stood up & heavy heartedly picked up that letter & read..

_**Mai Rajeev Khanna, city hospital ka ex-director aaj beyhad sharminda hu apni beti ki wajah se.. Maine tho use aise kabhi nahi paala tha, use aise sanskaar nahi diye the.. pata nahi kaha se uske andar yeh sab qualities aa gaye.. Shayad vo paiso k laalach mei aa gayi.. Aaj vo itni andhi hogayi hai paiso ki laalach mei ki use patients ka condition bhi nazar nahi aata.. Aaj mere liye meri beti hamesha k liye mar gayi hai.. Maine na jaane kis ladki ko janam dilwaya hai.. Aaj mera dil itna bhari hai ki usme pachtaave k alawa aur kuch nazar nahi aata.. Mai us ladki se puchna chahta hu ki usne aisa kyun kiya..? Lekin nahi mera dil uski shakal dekhne tho dur ki baat hai.. uski naam lene se bhi itrata hai.. Mai khud ko bhoj jaisa mehsoos kar raha hu.. isliye khudkhusi kar raha hu.. Lekin mai is baat se khush hu ki mai marne k baad apni Amrita se mil paunga.. **_

That was enough.. The last letter which she had in the memory of her father broke her heart into millions of pieces.. She can't control herself.. She was holding back her tears.. She folded that letter & kept it inside her purse.. Media to know the truth came to meet the ex-director of city hospital.. They entered inside straightly as the door was already open.. A live show began showing his corpse hanging on the fan.. Purvi turned away from media & she tried to hold back her tears.. After getting no reply from Purvi, the media left from there.. She closed the door & fell on her knees with a thud.. She didn't cried.. Instead of crying, she started to hate herself..

Purvi (mind) : Kaash aapne mujhse ek baar pucha hota ki maine aisa kiya hi kyun..? Kya aap apni be.. beti..? Mai tho beti kehlaane k laayak bhi nahi hu.. Sirf beti nahi insaan keh laane k laayak bhi nahi.. She sat there for whole night.. The next morning, a newspaper came.. She took the newspaper & went inside.. She saw the first page & was shocked.. There was total negative news on her like she was the culprit who killed her father.. The things she did to Sachin's family & hospital.. She just smiled on herself.. Below are the headlines related to her news..

**" Apne pati par bandook taalne wali patni"**

**"Pattar dil wali aurat jisko nahi hai apni patients ki fikar"**

**" Baap ki maut ki wajah hai beti ki Giri hui harkat"**

She controlled her feelings.. She has to keep herself strong to fight against those people.. That night she had a thought.. She was scared of that thought.. She decided to check herself on those people.. She know where the people can be.. But it was late night so the people will be sleeping right now.. So tried to sleep but she was getting flashes of her childhood of the time she spent time with her father happily.. She did everything along with him.. She has tears but she swept them.. She slept with the help of sleeping pills..

Here on the other hand, Sachin's family shifted to Naveen's house.. They were happy that got rid of Purvi.. Sachin was really happy to see his family safe but he never thought that Purvi will be like that.. Rakesh came to Naveen's house along with Sweety the next day morning.. Purvi came to Naveen's house as Naveen is one of the person talking in the godown.. Sachin's room was on the ground floor.. Sachin was sleeping peacefully.. Sweety & Naveen came silently inside Sachin's room without his knowledge.. They gave him an injection & threw the injection outside the window.. Purvi saw everything..

Purvi (mind) : Sab gadbad hogaya.. Yeh kya ho raha hai..? Maine socha tha ki ab yeh log Sachin ji ko chod denge lekin nahi.. yeh logon ne tho Sachin ji ko injection dena band nahi kiya.. Agar yahi chalta raha tho.. nahi.. mei Sachin ji ki jaan ko khatra mei nahi padne dungi.. Lekin uske k liye mujhe Sachin ji ko yaha se kahi dur le jaana hoga.. Iska matlab mujhe unhe kid.. kidnap karni hogi.. Lekin mai inhe kidnap kaise karungi..? Hey bhagwan, ab ek aap hi hai jo mujhe raasta dikha sakte hai.. That was the time when her wish got granted.. A person entered inside the house through doors.. He told Sachin's parents that he has some work with his son Sachin..

Vedant : Lekin aap hai kaun..? Aur aisa kya kaam hai aapko mere bete se ki aap seedha usi se milna chahte hai..?

Person : Aap bhi na sir.. Mai ek bahut famous lawyer hu.. Aur raha kaam ki baat tho vo aap logon k liye suprise hai.. Mujhe Sachin se milna hai unhe bulayiye..

Vedant (loudly) : Sachin beta.. Dekho tumhare liye koi aaya hai..

Sachin came downstairs & saw the person but he didn't recognize him..

Sachin : Maaf kijiye.. magar maine aapko pehchaana nahi..

Person : Ji ha aap mujhe nahi pehchaante.. lekin agar aap mere saath chalenge tho pehchaan jaayenge mujhe.. Chale..?

Sachin : Kaha chale..? Aur kya kaam hai aapko mujhse..?

Person : Aap mere saath chaliye.. Mai aapko sab kuch batata hu.. So Sachin went along with that person.. Both sat in the car.. But the person stopped the car & made Sachin unconscious.. He took Sachin to Sachin's house..

Purvi on the other hand saw the person & quickly recognized him.. She followed the person's car & reached Sachin's or better to say her house..

Person : 😊😊... Aagayi tum.. Aao mai tumhara hi intezaar kar raha hu.. Jaldi lock kholo varna hum dono ko koi dekh lega..

Purvi : Aap yeh kya kar rahe hai..? Aap Sachin ji ko kidnap kar k kyun lekar aaye..

Person : Mai sab batata hu.. Lekin plz pehle andar chalo varna hum dono ko kidnapping ki case mei jail mei daal denge..

Both get inside the house & closes the door.. The person ties Sachin to a chair with the help of the ropes inside the store room..

Purvi : Yeh aap kya kar rahe hai..? Unhe aise kyun baand rahe hai..?

Person : He grabbed Purvi's wrist & take her outside the store room & closes the door.. He says.. Purvi tumhe lagta hai ki Sachin ji yaha tumhare paas ek minute bhi rahenge.. Jaise hi vo tumhe dekhenge vo yaha se chale jaayenge na..?

Purvi : Thank u ki aapne itna socha.. lekin aap unhe kidnap kyun kar rahe the..?

Person : Tumhare liye.. Maine tumhara phone track kiya aur pata lagaya ki tum us ghar pe ho jaha philhaal Sachin ji aur uske parents reh rahe hai.. bas mai turant vaha pahuncha aur tumhare pass hi aa raha tha ki maine tumhari wish sun li aur andar jaake Sachin ko le aaya.. Lekin mujhe ek baat bataogi..?

Purvi : Ha bataungi lekin kya aap mujhse naaraz nahi hai..?

Person : Mai kyun tumse naaraz honga..? Ha mujhe afsos hai us baat ka lekin hum aur kar bhi kya sakte hai..? Khair yeh sab chodo aur batao.. Kyun kiya tumne apna hospital band aur Sachin ji ki property ko cheen li..? Mai yeh kabhi nahi maan sakta ki tum yeh sab kar rahi ho vo bhi paiso ki laalach mei aakar.. Mera dil yeh maan ne ko tayaar hi nahi hai ki tum aisa kar sakti ho..

Purvi explains him from the time she met Sachin until the morning she made a wish that she had to kidnap Sachin except her father's suicide note..

Person : Kya..? My god.. Mai tumhara madad zaroor karunga.. lekin hume hoshiyari se kaam karna padega..

Purvi : Par mujhe ek baat samajh nahi aaya ki Naveen aur Sweety Sachin ji vo dawai kyun de rahe hai.. Un logon ko tho Sachin ji ki property chahiye tha par maine use apna naam kar liya tha..

Person : Ho sakta hai na ki vo log Sachin ji ko ek experiment ki tarah use kar rahe ho..

Purvi : Agar aisa hai tho.. na jaane vo log kitne logon ko..

Person : Relax Purvi.. Mai aisa nahi hone dunga.. Kya tum is mission mei mera saath dogi..?

Purvi : Of course.. yeh bhi koi puchne wali baat hai kya..?

_**So guys that's all for today.. Hope u guys liked this chapter.. **_

_**1) What is the reason behind the doings of Purvi..?**_

_**2)Who is the person who helped Purvi in kidnapping Sachin..?**_

_**3) What will both of them do to make the world aware of Naveen & Sweety's truth..?**_

_**4) What does the person mean when he said "Ha mujhe afsos hai us baat ka"?**_

_**5) Do the person & Purvi share any relationship or not..? If yes, then which relation..?**_

_**Stay tuned for the upcoming chapter.. Until then..**_

_**Take care.. bye bye..**_


	10. Chapter 9

_**Hello everyone.. How are u guys..? Is everything fine..? Hope yes.. **_

_**Shweta : Hi.. Well my name is also Swetha.. Sorry but u guessed it wrong.. Well it's not ur fault.. There is something I didn't revealed yet.. It will be revealed soon.. But I'm glad that u guessed something.. Thanks for ur review & reading.. Can I know whose fan are u..? I mean which couple do u like the most in CID..?**_

_**Thank u everyone else who reviewed.. I whole heartedly thank every silent reader for reading my stories.. **__**Well**__** enjoy reading further.. Note : Little bit bold dialogues between SACHVI..**_

Purvi : Tho tumne kya plan banaya hai mission k liye..? Koi idea hai tumhare dimaag mei..?

Person : Philhaal tho nahi.. lekin pehle tum thodi aaram karlo.. Tume dekhkar aisa lag raha hai jaise abhi chakkar kha kar gir jaogi.. Jao aaram kar lo apne kamre mei.. Jab tak Sachin ji ko hosh nahi aa jata mai koi na koi raasta nikal ne ka koshish karta hu..

Just then Purvi left the hall & went inside her room.. but when she was going a paper fell from her bag.. So the person picked the paper & read what is written inside it.. The paper was Rajeev's suicide note.. The person was shocked.. He went to Purvi's room..

Here on the other hand, Purvi was trying to sleep but she was getting flashes of her childhood.. She cannot sleep due to those good memories.. The time remembers her father for her.. Same time the person entered & kept that letter inside her bag.. He went from there.. He went to the basement where Sachin was lying unconscious.. He was just thinking how sad she was.. He closed his eyes imagining her tears after seeing that note.. He wanted to know her pain, so he went to Purvi's room.. He slightly pushed the door & saw whether she was sleeping or not.. He saw that she was trying to sleep.. He rolled his eyes.. He went inside her room & woke her up..

Purvi : Tum yaha..? Sachin ji ut gaye kya..?

Person : Nahi, vo abhi bhi behosh hai.. Mai tumse kuch..

Purvi : Looking suspicious towards him.. Kya hua..?

Person : Nahi vo mai keh raha tha ki.. Just then a loud voice echoed in their ears.. It was Sachin's voice..

Purvi : Lagta hai ki Sachin ji ut gaye hai.. Chaliye na chal k dekhte hai..

Person : Nahi Purvi.. galti se bhi hume yeh galti nahi karni chahiye.. Tum bhul gayi kya ki Sachin ji ki nazaroo mei tum kis type ki ladki ho.. Ab agar hum aise jaayenge tho unhe yeh baat pakka ho jaayega.. Ab tak vo sirf tumpe shak karte hai.. yakeen nahi..

Purvi : Thik hai.. Hum is baat ka khyaal rakhenge.. Ab mai neeche jaake dekhti hu..

Person : Nahi Purvi.. tum yahi ruko.. Mai jaake dekhta hu..

Purvi : Nahi.. tum aisa nahi kar sakte.. Kavin tum unki nazaroon mei bahut achchhe ho.. Mai vaise bhi unki nazaroon mei itni achchhi nahi hu jitne ki tum ho.. Isliye mai jaake dekhti hu..

Kavin : Ha lekin.. Maine usse kidnap kiya hai tho tum..?

Purvi : 😊😊.. Vo bhi tho mere liye kiya hai..

Kavin : Ha vo tho hai.. Yeh kidnapping maine tumhare liye kiya hai..

Purvi : Ab mai chalti hu.. varna yeh chillate rehenge..

Kavin : Achchha Purvi.. tum Sachin ji ka khyaal rakho.. Maine ek raasta nikala hai.. tab tak mai us raaste pe chalta hu.. Purvi just nods her head in yes & went to basement..

**In Basement :**

Sachin (loudly) : Kaun ho tum..? Mujhe yaha aise kyun baandh rakha hai..? Arey saamne aao.. Is tarah kyun bil mei chup rahe ho..?

Just then Purvi came from the stairs.. At first, Sachin saw only foot & then leg & then her as she descended down the stairs.. Sachin was shocked..

Sachin : Tum..? Ha.. Tumne mujhe baandh rakha hai..? Aur vo aadmi.. vo aadmi kaha hai jo mujhe lekar..

Purvi : Us aadmi ko maine maar dala.. Usne mujhe dekh liya tha aapka kidnapping karte hue.. Mere paas koi option hi nahi choda usne..

Sachin : Lekin tumne mujhe kidnap kiya hi kyun..? Tumhe property chahiye tha na jo mere papa ne tumhe de diya.. Aakhir ab tum chahti kya ho mujhse..?

Purvi : Chahiye kya aapse..? She sat on Sachin's lap.. Aap hi bata dijiye ki mujhe aapse kya chahiye..?

Sachin : 😡😡.. Mujhe nahi pata aur utho.. Mere godh mei kyun baiti ho..?

Purvi : She turns a little bit bold & answers.. Aapke paas sirf 3 cheeze hai jo mere kaam k hai.. Pehla hai aapka property, dusra aapke parents aur thisra hai aapka yeh jism jo mere alawa kisi aur ka ho hi nahi sakta.. Ab seedha point pe aate hai.. Aapka property tho mujhe mil gaya, aapke parents tho mujhse nafrat karte hai ab bacha hai & she locks her eyes with him..

Sachin : 😨😨.. Besharam ladki.. Mai aisa kabhi hone nahi dunga..

Purvi : 😏😏.. Pehli baat tho aap kuch kar nahi sakte kyunki abhi tak hamara divorce hua hi nahi aur dusri baat aap hamesha k liye virgin tho rehna nahi chahenge.. Hai na..?

Sachin : 😱😱.. Be.. besharmi ki bhi ha.. hadh hoti hai..

Purvi : Pati k saamne kaisi besharmi..? Aur vaise bhi aap tho jaante hai mujhe ki mai kaisi hu.. Aapse achchha mujhe aur koi jaanta hai kya..? Hmm..?

Sachin : Dekho.. Jaane do mujhe..

Purvi : Tch.. Tch.. Tch.. Hey bhagwan..! Maine apne hi pati ko uthaya na ya kisi aur ko..? Ek din tha jab mera pati mujhe jabardasti apna chest dikha rahe the aur mujhse physical hone ka koshish kar rahe the.. aur aaj jab mai unki patni hone ka hak jata rahi hu tho aise behave kar rahe hai jaise yeh mere pati nahi balki koi aur hai..

Sachin : Tum mujhe kabhi nahi paa sakogi..

Purvi : Achchha..? Mai bhi tho zara dekhu ki mera pati kitna ziddi hai..? She started kissing him on his forehead,nose & lips.. Sachin lost his senses & he started responding to her kisses.. She smiled under kiss.. She broke the kiss purposely..

Purvi : 😏😏.. Bade aaye ziddi insaan jo aapne aap ko mere hawaale na karne wale the.. Pata chal gaya na ki kaun ziddi hai aur kaun nahi..? She shows him her toungue..

Sachin : 😣😣.. Just then, Purvi kisses him on his cheek to which Sachin's reaction is 😔😔.. She gives him some injection & then went to her room by saying that she will take time to get physical with him as she doesn't want him to leave her alone now..

Sachin : Ah..! Yeh ladki bhi na.. Ek sec.. mujhe usne kuch injection diya hai.. Lekin mai behosh nahi hua.. Yeh ladki sach much psychiatrist hi hai na..? Nahi.. matlab.. ek psychiatrist ko itna tho akal hoga ki jab vo kisiko kidnap kare tho use neend ki injection dekar sula de varna vo insaan bhaag jaayega.. par nahi isne tho neend ka injection hi nahi di mujhe.. Hmph..

**In Purvi's room : **

Purvi & Kavin were seeing the CCTV footage in which Sachin said those words.. Both of them burst into laughter..

Kavin : Sach mei.. kehna tho nahi chahiye.. par tumhara so called pati dev hai na vo thode pagal hai..

Purvi : Ha vo tho hai.. Dekha na tumne kaise udaas ho rahe hai ki maine unhe neend ka injection nahi diya.. Aur vo yeh bhi toh keh rahe hai ki vo ab puri raat mere khyaalon mei dubne wale hai..

Kavin (mind) : ... Pagal pati patni hai yeh dono.. Bhagwan jaane ki inka relationship kaise hoga jab yeh dono ek saath ho jaayenge.. Ek aor yeh hai jo apne pati k khaatir apne hi pati k nazaroon mei gir rahi hai.. tho dusri aor iska pati hai jo bhale hi sachaai nahi jaanta hai ki uski biwi kaisi hai magar pyaar itna karta hai ki ab mai aage kya kahu..?

Purvi : Kya soch rahe ho tum ab..? Tumhe dekhkar aisa lagta hai jaise bahut serious maamla hai..

Kavin : Pagal ho kya..? Yaar sach much hamare saamne itna serious maamla pada hai ki tumhe lagta hai ki mai aur kuch soch paunga..?

Purvi : Relax.. Itna kyun badak rahe ho..? Achchha.. tumne kaha na ki tumhe koi raasta mila hai.. tho batao kya raasta hai..

Kavin : Suno.. He says that they should use Sachin as a protective shield..

Purvi : Plan tho achchha hai.. Magar ek problem hai.. Agar pakade gaye tho..? Yeh bhi socho ki vo log kamiyaab ho jaayenge apne plan mei.. Aur hum bhi phas sakte hai.. Aur tho aur Sachin ji ki jaan bhi khatre mei pad sakti hai..

Kavin : Ek kaam karte hai.. He tells something in her ear.. The plan seems like it will give them a great success.. Their expressions are saying that their plan will be a great success.. So KAVI agreed on that plan..

Kavin : Vaise Purvi.. Agar Sachin ji khana mangege tho unka haath mat khol dena taaki vo khana kha sake.. Vo kya hai na.. vo bhaag jaayenge.. aur ab mai phir se unke paas nahi jaa sakta unki kidnapping karne k liye kyunki unki nazar mei tho mai mar chuka hu na.. Oh sorry..! Tumne mujhe maar diya..

Purvi : Tho tumne sab dekh liya..? Vo mai Sachin..

Kavin : 😏😏...

Purvi : 😌😌.. Pati patni k beech..

Kavin : 😁😁.. Ha pati patni k beech yeh sab common hai.. Aur itna common hai ki ab tum unhe har roj kiss karti phirogi..

Purvi : Listen aisa kuch nahi hai.. Mujhe koi aur reason nahi mil raha tha ki maine unhe kidnap kyun kiya..? Aur isliye maine vo sab kiya..

Kavin : Ha.. ab tumhare dimaag mei bas yahi sab bhara hua hai..

Purvi : Achchha.. Tho tum hi batao na ki mai unhe kya reason deti..?

Kavin : Pagal ladki.. keh deti ki unko ek bhayanak sach dikhana hai.. Aur hum unhe proof k saath saara sachaayi dikhate.. Aur baad mei tum dono ki galatfehmiya dur ho jaati..

Purvi : Yeh idea tho mere dimaag mei aaya hi nahi.. Lekin phir bhi tum tho aise bol rahe ho jaise hum dono k beech galatfehmiya kabhi dur hi nahi hone wale hai..

Kavin : Arey.. Sachin ji dar gaye.. Dekha nahi kya tumne..?

Purvi : Ha maana ki pehle vo thode dare hue the.. Lekin tumne bhi baad mei dekha na ki vo kis tarah mujhe miss kar rahe the..

Kavin : Achchha.. thik hai meri maa.. Mai haar gaya khush..?

Purvi : Ha bahut khush hu mai ki tum haar gaye..

Kavin : Achchha.. yeh sab chodo aur pehle yeh batao ki khana kab ban raha hai..? Bechare tumhare so called pati bhi bhuke honge..

Purvi : Oh no..! Mai tho bhul hi gayi.. Hato mere raaste se.. Unki favorite hai bhindi ki sabzi.. Aaj tho mai bhindi ki sabzi banaungi aur apne haatho se khilaungi.. Unka haath kholungi tho vo bhaag bhi sakte hai na.. She went to kitchen & started preparing lunch..

Kavin : Lo phir se bhindi.. Lagta hai mere naseeb mei aaj aalu k parathe likhe hi nahi.. Mai apne dost k haath k bane aalu k parathe khaaye yaha sadiya ho rahi hai.. lekin mere dost ko mera parwah hi nahi hai.. Bas ban baiti hai ek romantic wife.. Hmph..

_**So guys.. that's all for today.. Hope u guys liked this chapter.. Do review & let me know which part u liked the most.. **_

_**PAINFUL BOND : Regarding this story.. I will update it in this week until Saturday.. I just hope that I get some time so that I can update it quickly.. **_

_**KAVI FANS & SACHVI FANS : I got this story's climax or ending.. There are total 3 endings.. 2 on SACHVI & 1 on KAVI.. **_

_**1 SACHVI - Kavin will be alive..**_

_**2 SACHVI - Kavin will be dying..**_

_**In this story, I'll be writing 1 SACHVI.. But I'll also write the other 2 endings but with other names.. **_

_**KAVI - In this ending, I'll show the relationship between KAVI & it will be long as compared to that of SACHVI as it has 2 endings.. **_

_**Stay tuned until next chapter.. Until then..**_

_**Take care.. Bye bye..**_

_**Love u guys a lot (as a sister for boys.. 😉😉)..**_


	11. Chapter 10

_**First of all a very big sorry for the late update.. As I already told u guys the reason behind not updating my stories for this long on my Instagram account, I'm not repeating it here again.. Chalo jaldi se story padlo kyunki mai aaj zyada bakwaas nahi karungi..**_

_**Note : I'm really very sorry as I'm not sure about the story of SACHVI & KAVI (ending).. I'll try my best to update.. Soon I have to start writing my assignments.. Until now I have been writing only record/journal whatever u may call it.. So I hope u guys will understand..**_

_**Recap : Purvi goes to make lunch.. Sachin is tied with ropes in the basement while Kavin is thinking about eating bhindi sabzi.. **_

Purvi soon finishes preparing lunch.. She sets the table with 3 plates & 3 glasses.. She went to pick the curry & dal in kitchen.. Kavin just came there thinking about sabzi & asking her about aloo parathe.. But as soon as he saw the dining table set with 3 plates & 3 glasses, he was confused..

Kavin : Purvi, yaha koi aur aa raha hai kya..?

Purvi : Nahi tho.. Yaha sirf hum 3 log hi hai..

Kavin : Don't tell me ki tum yaha yeh teesra plate apne so called pati k liye lagaya..

Purvi : Of course, un k liye hi lagaya..

Kavin : .. Purvi maanta hu ki tum apne pati se pyaar karti ho.. magar unko sach much yaha se bhagne dogi..?

Purvi : 😔😔.. Mai itni bhi bewakoof nahi hu ki mai unhe yaha se bhagne dungi.. Ha yeh sach hai ki maine plate yaha rakha hai.. magar sirf serve karne k liye.. Isme khana daalne k baad seeda basement mei le jaaungi..

Kavin : 😌😌.. Sorry..

Purvi : .. Jao khana kha lo..

Kavin : Nahi tum paroso.. Phir hi khaaunga..

Purvi : Arey paroslo.. Mujhe niche jaake Sachin ji ko khana..

Kavin : Ha.. jao.. jao.. Saara pyaar tho pati k liye hai.. Tum jao hum paros lenge.. Saath mei gaa bhi denge..

_**1)Dost dost na rahi.. pyaar pyaar hi rahi.. **_

_**2) Kya karogi tum aakhir.. kabar par meri aakhar..?**_

Purvi : 😱😱.. 😒😒.. Achchha..? Tho khud hi paros lo.. Mai jaa rahi hu Sachin ji k paas..Hmph..

Kavin : _**Hum royenge itna hume maloom nahi tha.. **_

Purvi : Oh drama king..! Bas karo apna natak.. Lo paros rahi hu khana.. Aur ha jao jaakar apna haath dho lo khane se pehle.. So Kavin went inside kitchen & Purvi just smiles & leaves in the basement aware of the further situation..

**In basement :**

Purvi came near sachin.. Both have an eyelock.. Both of them turn away & break their eyelock..

Sachin (mind) : Yeh mai kya kar raha hu..? Mera dimaag ne kaam karna band kar diya hai.. Pata nahi mujhe kya ho jaata hai jab bhi mai use dekhta hu.. Mere dil me kuch kuch hota hai..

Purvi (mind) : Purvi.. yeh kya kar rahi ho tum..? Tumhe pata hai na ki Kavin kis tarah tumhara taang khinch raha tha.. Khud ko thoda control karo..

Purvi : Aapka khana..

Sachin : Kya karu mai iska..? I mean mujhe pata hai isko khana hai par kaise khao.. tumne mere haath baand k rakha hai na..

Purvi : Mai galti se bhi aapke haath nahi khol sakti.. Mujhe maalum hai ki aap mujhe chakma de kar bhaag jaayenge.. mujh par hamla bhi kar sakte hai.. Isliye haath tho nahi kholungi.. Khila zaroor sakti hu..

Sachin : Tumhe jo karna hai karo.. mujhe bahut zor ki bhuk lagi hai.

Purvi : 😉😉.. Isliye tho aapke liye khana laayi hu.. Chaliye muh kholiye..

Purvi was feeding Sachin while he was remembering the same happening in hospital.. He has tears in his eyes but donot let them to flow..

Sachin stops eating & shouts : 😡😡.. Chale jao yaha se.. nahi chahiye mujhe khana.. Tumhe kya lagta hai ki tum mujhe yaha yun khaid kar k khana banakar khilavogi tho mai bhul jaaunga ki tum kaisi ladki ho.. Kabhi nahi bhul sakta mai.. Chale jao yaha se.. Purvi has tears in her eyes after listening to Sachin's words.. She left from there..

Here on the other hand, when SACHVI were fighting, Kavin washed his hands & was returning to dining table when he saw a box on the kitchen floor.. He opened the box & found his favorite aloo parathe.. He was very happy.. He was about to exit the kitchen when he saw Purvi crying & running out from the house.. He kept that box on the dining table, went to the room & saw everything that happened between SACHVI in CCTV footage.. He sighed & went to the place where Purvi was alone & crying.. It was a small garden.. She was sitting under a tree.. Kavin can't see her crying.. He was about to go near her when he realized that she should cry in order to release her pain.. So he went inside.. Just then he thought of something..

He called Dushyant & asked the location of Sweety & Naveen.. Dushyant replied that they were in a park.. So Kavin went to that park..

**In park :**

Kavin found both of them sitting on a bench.. Kavin smirked & went near them..

Kavin (on phone) : Arey yaar.. Mai bahut pareshaan hu.. mujhe call kar k aur pareshaan kyun kar rahe ho..? Dekho.. meri dimaag kharab mat karo.. Tumhe pata hai na ki aaj raat us Purvi Malhotra k hospital mei dawaaiyiya pahunchana hai.. Ha vahi Purvi Malhotra jiski hospital ko haali mei band kiya gaya.. Kya..? Ha vo India ka top 3rd psychiatrist..Arey haa bhai.. Aaj raat hospital ko restart kar rahe hai..? Kya tumhe nahi pata.. Government ka permission..? Uski kya zaroorat hai mam ko..? Bas hume dawaai mil jaaye.. Aaj raat tho new staff hoga.. Dawayiyon ki abhi zaroorat hai.. He left from that place..

Both Sweety & Naveen were happy listening to the news.. They decided to keep the duplicate medicines silently in Purvi's hospital.. So they gave this news to Rakesh.. He was also happy.. so they went to take medicines from him.. While Kavin went somewhere, did something & returned to SACHVI'S house.. He went to the garden but no one was there.. So he went upstairs & checked her bedroom.. She was reading a book or should I say that she was trying to forget Sachin's words.. Kavin came downstairs & took her plate served with food especially aloo parathe..

Kavin : 😊😊.. Kya baat hai aaj tumne mere liye aloo k parathe banaye hai..?

Purvi : 🙂🙂... Jaanti hu mai ki tumhe mere haath k bane aloo parathe bahut pasand hai..

Kavin : Pata hai mujhe na zaroori kaam aagaya.. Isliye mujhe jaana pada bina tere aloo parathe khaaye..

Purvi : Tho abhi khalo..

Kavin : Lekin madam pehle tum tho khau.. Mujhse itna pyaar karti ho ki mere liye khana khaaye bina mera intezaar kar rahi thi..

Purvi : Nahi.. bas bhuk nahi lag rahi thi tho socha ki mai baad mei khaaungi..

Kavin : Achchha.. tho chalo saath mai khaate hai.. Yeh lo tumhara plate.. Mai neeche jaakar achchhe se khana launga.. apni plate mei paros ke.. 😝😝..

Purvi : 🙂🙂...

_**So guys.. that's all for today.. I hope u guys like this chapter.. So what will happen next..? Will SACHVI be separated & KAVI become closer..? What do u guys think..? Tell me in reviews.. **_

_**Stay tuned.. until then.. take care.. bye bye..**_


	12. Chapter 11

_**Hi guys... Really a very big sorry for the late update.. I'm really very busy these days in writing assignment & journal (practical record book) & English workbook etc etc.. as I have to complete them & submit until next month.. Soon I'll again be busy in writing my chemistry assignment.. Hope u guys understand me & forgive me for late updates.. I'm trying my level best to update the stories as soon as possible.. Enjoy reading then.. **_

_**Love u guys.. 😊😊... **_

_**Recap : Kavi's lovely moment as friends.. **_

Purvi smiled lightly.. Kavin told his plan to Purvi.. She was happy that Sachin will soon know the truth & he will give Purvi an identity as his wife.. Her heart was lightened.. Kavin left the room.. Purvi soon laid on the bed smiling.. She was thinking about her future with Sachin..

Kavin went to the basement.. Sachin saw him & was shocked to the core.. Kavin came near him.. He sat on the chair infront of Sachin..

Sachin : 🙂🙂... Aap..? Aap zinda hai.. Please mujhe kholiye.. mujhe yaha se bahar jaana hai..

Kavin : 🙂🙂... Dekhiye Sachin ji.. aap galat kar rahe hai.. aap jaante tak nahi hai ki aap anjaane mei kya kar rahe hai..

Sachin : Aap kehne kya chahte hai..? Mai galat hu..? Aapne nahi dekha meri biwi ko.. usne aap par vaar kiya hai.. jaanleva hamla kiya hai..

Kavin : Usne mujh par koi hamla nahi kiya hai.. Usne aapse jhoot kaha hai ki usne mujh par hamla kiya..

Sachin : 😡😡... Dhokebaaz.. iska matlab tum dono ne milkar mujhe kidnap kiya..

Kavin : 😔😔.. Sachin ji pehle aap meri baat sun lijiye.. phir aapko jo karna hai vo kar sakte hai.. Mai aapko khol dunga.. aap chahe tho mujhe aur Purvi dono ko giraftaar karwa sakte hai.. Lekin usse pehle meri puri baat sun lijiye aur bas ek baar sirf ek baar hum par bharosa kar lijiye.. shayad aapko koi proof mile.. Hmm..?

Sachin : Thik hai.. Lekin pehle mere haath kholo.. mere haath mei dard ho raha hai..

Kavin : Thik hai.. Then he opens the rope.. Sachin was listening to Kavin carefully..

Kavin : Mai aur Purvi bachpan k dost hai.. School k dino se hum saath mei padte the.. Hum college se alag hogaye lekin hamari dosti yuhi barkarar tha.. hum ek dusre se contact mei the.. Mai ek CID cop ban na chahta tha aur Purvi ek psychiatrist ban na chahti thi.. Ek din jab hum school se vapas aa rahe the tho humne ek aadmi ko dekho jo bilkul pagalowala harkatein kar rahe the.. sab log unka mazak uda rahe the.. Purvi ko yeh bilkul achchha nahi laga.. Isliye vo us aadmi ko uske papa k paas le gayi.. jo khud ek psychiatrist the.. usi hospital mei jisme Purvi kaam kiya karti thi.. Mere dad aur Purvi k dad dono bahut achchhe dost hai.. Jaise hi hum apne life mei settle hue.. hamare parents ne decide kiya ki hamari shaadi ho jaaye tho achchha hai.. kyunki hum dono ek dusre ko bachpan se jaante the aur hamare parents ko manana hai ki hum ek dusre ko achchhe se samjhange aur jhagda nahi karenge.. Hum bahut jald engagement karne wale the.. Us din Purvi saadi pehenkar meri birthday party mei aayi thi.. Aapne meri hi birthday par Purvi ko pehli baar dekha tha.. Mere birthday k agale din hi aapne Purvi se shaadi kar liya.. Uski maang mei sindoor bhar diya..

Mere birthday k 3 din pehle hi aapka accident hua tha.. aapne bahut sharab pi rakhi thi.. Us accident k baad aapka yaadash chala gaya.. Aapko AMNESIA hua hai.. Isi wajah k kaaran aap apne parents ko pehchaan nahi paa rahe the.. Is liye Purvi ne aapke parents se request kiya ki vo log aapko dur se dekhe.. Lekin isse pehle ki vo aapko aapki amnesia ka ilaaz karwati aapne achanak mere birthday k baad aapne uski maang.. Pehle vo shock mei thi.. Kyunki vo kisko batati ki aapne.. Isliye usne aapse bahana banakar bahar aayi aur phir usne aapke parents ko dekha.. unhone galat samjha aur unhe lagta ki Purvi ne paiso k liye aapse shaadi ki hai..

Sachin : Bas karo tum.. Kuch bhi bolte ja rahe ho.. Mere mom dad aise nahi hai.. Vo mujhse kabhi kuch nahi chupayenge.. Isliye apna kahani band karo aur tum jao yaha se aur mujhe bhi jaane do.. Mai tum logon par koi case nahi karunga.. Sab bhul jaaunga.. Bye..

Kavin : 😣😣.. loudly.. shouting.. Aapko yeh sab mazak lagta hai..? Ha.. aap k liye mazak hoga.. kyunki aap k parents aur aap k dost bekasoor honge.. haina..? Aap Purvi k zindagi mei aaye hi kyun..? Uska zindagi puri tarah se barbaad kar diya aapne.. Achchha khansa shaadi hone wali thi hamari aur.. Kavin got a tight slap from Purvi & hence his sentence was left incomplete..

Purvi : 😡😡... Chale jaayiye yaha se.. Mujhe laga ki aap yaha meri madad karne aaye the.. Lekin mujhe aaj pata chala ki aap sirf yaha aapka toote hue shaadi ko phir se karwane k liye aaye the.. Vo bhi us ladki k saath jiska shaadi kisi aur k saath ho chuki hai.. Chale jaayiye yaha se..

Kavin (tears in his eyes) : Yeh.. yeh sab tum keh rahi ho Purvi.. tum..? Ek tum hi tho thi jo mujhe bachpan se achchhe se jaanti thi.. Thik hai... Jaa raha hu mai.. jaa raha hu.. Loudly..

Pyaar mei itni andhi hogayi ho tum.. Sach mei..? Kaun lagta hai yeh tumhara..? Pati..? Hmm.. vo tho yeh kehlane ka laayak bhi nahi hai.. Kya kiya hai tumhara liye isne..? Pyaar..? Pyaar karte tho tum par trust karte.. jo inko apne parents aur dosto par hai.. vo dost jinko inki jaan lene ka bahut shauk hai.. Yeh lo tumhare papa ka suicide note.. 😭😭😭... Mai tho tumhara kuch nahi lagta na.. Lekin mai tumse keh deta hu ki mai tumse bahut pyaar karta hu.. Itna pyaar ki tumhare khushi k liye khud ki khusiyon ko kurbaan kar sakta hu.. Ek baat yaad rakhna.. maine plan banaya hai aur use apne anjaam tak pahunchakar rahunga.. Aur aap.. aapko saboot chahiye na.. aajayiye kal isiki hospital mei.. Good bye..

Sachin just left the room & went to a beach.. Here on the other side, Purvi locked herself...

Purvi : Kyun kiya tumne aisa Kavin..? Kyun..? Sab thik chal raha tha.. Phir yeh sab.. Ek tum hi tho the jiski wajah se mai khud ko kisi tarah sambhal rahi thi.. Chahe kitna bhi dard kyun na ho.. Mujhe is baat himmat milti thi ki mai Sachin ji k paas jaa saku.. Ha mai jaanti hu ki tum mujhse kitna pyaar karte ho.. Kya karu..?

Sachin was thinking whether he should believe Kavin or not..? He was thinking about Kavin's words.. _**"Kya kiya hai inhone tumhare liye..? Pyaar..? Agar pyaar karte tho vo tum par trust zaroor karte.."**_ . Kya mujhe Purvi par trust karna chahiye..? He recognizes every second with her.. He then realizes that Kavin can be correct at some point.. So he decided to go to her hospital next day.. When he was coming from his house, he picked up Purvi's father's suicide note as Purvi already left from there and locked herself.. Sachin opened the letter & read it.. He has tears in his eyes..

**Kavin's house : **

Kavin was looking at the picture in which Purvi & Kavin were smiling brightly.. He has tears in his eyes.. He was feeling like he got betrayed by his love.. He just decided to make one thing.. He just wanted to make the world aware of Purvi's truth & innocence.. He just took some sleeping pills & slept..

**Beach : **

Sachin felt the pain when he read the letter.. He wanted to know the truth from the beginning to the end.. So he was waiting for the next day to arrive..

**Sachin's house : **

Purvi cried whole night thinking what she did.. She was very guilty.. She was feeling like she is a very big culprit who did very wrong thing.. She prayed for much pain.. But she didn't get any since she is already going through a lot of pain.. She just wrote something in a paper.. She took that paper & went downstairs.. He kept the letter on the small table infront of the sofa.. She left somewhere.. A familiar place for all of us..

_**So guys.. that's all for today.. I hope u guys like this chapter.. If yes, do review..**_

_**Q1) How will Sachin react when he knows the truth ?**_

_**Q2) What did Purvi write in that letter..?**_

_**Q3) Which is the familiar place that was refferred in the last..? **_

_**Well, I know that this chapter is short.. But I can't do anything since the next chapter contains some new twist.. **_

😉😉_**... **__**"Aakhir twist k bina story mei kya maza aata hai..?"**_

_**Have a nice day.. Then.. let's meet in the next chapter.. **_

_**Until then.. Stay tuned.. take care.. bye bye.. **_


	13. Chapter 12

_**Hello everyone.. Sorry for being a little bit late.. Actually, my eyes were strained yesterday & hence I cannot read the story.. Hence I cannot write summary.. U guys might have forgotten the story.. That's why I wanted to write summary.. Thank u everyone..**_

**Summary : Sachin was admitted in a small hospital at first after he met with an accident.. Purvi, a top psychiatrist was training some people in that small hospital.. Vedant & Nisha Malhotra i.e., Sachin's parents came there.. Later Sweety also came there.. Sachin drank a lot & met with an accident.. Sachin was heavily injured & there was a lot of blood on his face & body.. Sachin was taken to an operation theatre where his operation was done.. Soon Sachin was shifted to a well known hospital where Purvi was a director.. After tests, Purvi confirms that Sachin has Amnesia..**

**When Sachin got consciousness, he saw Purvi in saree as she will be going to Kavin's birthday party.. Sachin believes Purvi to be his wife & he puts vermilion on her forehead.. Later, Naveen who is a friend of Sachin tells Sachin that Purvi is a cheap & characterless girl.. So Purvi in order to find the reason why some unknown guy is telling nuisance about her went to live along with Sachin with the help of media.. **

**One day, Sachin tries to get physical with her.. She got angry & slapped Sachin.. She went to godown & learnt something.. She forced her father-in-law to make property on her name on later day.. She then annouced that she was closing the hospital.. Her father got to know about her doings.. He was so upset.. He wrote a letter & hanged himself.. **

**Later, Purvi went to Naveen's house as Sachin's family shifted there.. She then got to know that the 3 people i.e., Naveen, Sweety(secretary of Vedant) & Rakesh (Sweety's uncle) were still giving some injections to make Sachin a mad person.. So Kavin (Purvi's friend) helped her in kidnapping Sachin.. Later Kavin made a plan to catch the 3 red-handedly.. So he told the truth to Sachin & shouted that he loves Purvi a lot.. Purvi slapped him.. Sachin went to beach & read her father's suicide note..**

**Small change : Purvi's father didn't hanged himself but he was lying on the bed & a poison bottle was lying beside him on the floor.. During Sachin's operation her father went inside not Purvi..**

Sachin went to his farmhouse to meet someone.. He was very guilty & feeling very sorry for his wife..

**In farmhouse : **

Sachin : Kaha hai aap..? Bahar aayiye..

Person : Kya hua..? Itna kyun chilla rahe ho..? Sab thik tho hai..?

Sachin : Yeh aap mujhse puch rahe hai..? Aapne yeh kaisa letter likha hai..? Aapko pata hai Purvi pe kya beet raha hoga.. Aapko koi andaaza bhi hai..?

Person : Mai uska baap hu.. Achchhe se jaanta hu ki mai kya kar raha hu.. Mai jaanta hu ki use bahut takleef ho rahi hogi lekin use strong banane k liye yeh sab karna bahut zaroori hai..

Sachin : Papa..

Rajeev : Mai jaanta hu Sachin.. but trust me..

Sachin : Khair.. yeh sab chodiye.. aapne kabhi bataya nahi ki aap Purvi ki shaadi Kavin k saath karwaana chahte the..?

Rajeev : 😯😯.. Yeh kya keh rahe ho tum..?

Sachin : Kavin ne mujhe sab batadiya ki vo Purvi se pyaar karta hai aur aap log un dono ka engagement bahut jald karwana chahte hai..

Rajeev : 😳😳.. Yeh sab tumhe Kavin ne bataya..? Nahi.. jab humne uski birthday pe pucha ki vo Purvi se shaadi karna chahta hai ya nahi tab tho bol raha tha ki uske dil mei Purvi k liye dost k alawa koi aur feelings nahi hai.. Itna hi nahi.. vo tho yeh bhi keh raha tha ki un dono ki shaadi zyaada din nahi tikega kyunki un dono mei 36 ka akada hai..

Sachin : Yeh aap kya keh rahe hai..?

Rajeev : Sach tho keh raha hu.. Isliye tho Pradyuman.. mera matlab Kavin k papa usse bahut naaraz hai aur dono baap bete k beech baat chit band hogayi..

Sachin : Phir Kavin ne mujhse aisa kyun kaha aur Purvi..? Usne Kavin ko thappad kyun maara..?

Rajeev : 😱😱.. Kya..? Purvi ne kavin ko thappad maara..?

Sachin : Aap aise kyun react kar rahe hai..?

Rajeev : Unbelievable..

**Kavin's side : **

Kavin : Oh God..! Kitna naatak karna pad raha hai mujhe..? Dosti ki hai nibhana tho padega hi.. I just hope ki Purvi aur Sachin ji k beech sari galatfehmiya dur ho jaaye.. I tried my level best to prove jiju ki unki wife unse bahut pyaar karti hai..

ACP was standing outside his room listening to his son.. He was thinking about the bond of their friendship which cannot be broken by anyone.. He was proud to have a son like him..

ACP (mind) : Sach mei.. Rajeev, Kavin, Sachin aur uske parents sab log kitne pagal hai.. Sab sochte hai ki.. 😏😏.. Khair.. Mai tho ja raha hu tehelne..

**On Purvi's side : **

Purvi : 😊😊.. Kaha pahuncha hamara kaam..?

Person 1 : Bas khatam hone ko aaye hai.. Sirf permission chahiye phir tho samjho gaye sab log kaam se..

Person 2 : Ha kaam se tho jaana hi hai.. Aakhir hum charo ne milke itni mehnat jo ki..

Person 1: Ha boss..

Person 2 : Daya bas karo yaar.. ab tho mujhe boss mat kaho..

Daya : Nahi mai tho tumhe boss kehta hi rahunga hi Abhijeet..

Abhijeet : Tum kabhi nahi sudhroge..

Purvi : 😊😊..

Daya : Vaise.. kisi ko pata bhi nahi hai ki Purvi ab tak kya kar rahi thi.. Na iske papa ko, na iske sasuraal valo ko na hi Kavin ko aur na hi iski dushmano ko..

Abhijeet : Ha vo tho hai.. Vaise Purvi.. ab aage kya hoga..? Sachin kya karega..?

Purvi : .. Mujhe bhi koi idea nahi.. I just hope ki sab kuch jaldi think ho jaaye..

Daya : Ha ha.. Lagta hai tumhare mann mei apne sasural jaane k liye laddoo phut rahe hai..

Purvi : 😄😄.. Achchha ab chaliye.. Varna hume koi na koi dekh lega.. Kal ACP uncle bhi hamare saath honge na..?

AbhiDaya : Ha vo zaroor honge.. Aakhir unhone hi tho hume kaam pe lagaya hai..

Purvi : Ok bye sir.. Thank u so much for your help..

AbhiDaya : Common thanks ki koi zaroorat nahi hai.. Hamare desh mei tum jaisi hoshiyaar doctor ki bahut zaroorat hai..

Purvi : 😊😊.. Aur aap jaise cops ki bhi..

All burst into laughter.. They leave the place.. They went to their respective houses.. All were waiting for the next day, the day which can bring light into many lives.. But Purvi before going to her house visited her hospital which was closed.. She set cameras as it is still evening.. Everything was set perfectly..AbhiDaya & ACP sir went to take permission to catch the culprit..

**On Sachin's side :**

Sachin was remembering something.. Something which is very important for him.. He was talking about that important thing to his father-in-law.. His father-in-law was laughing & teasing him.. He knew about his son-in-law from the very first day.. He was happy to find such a son-in-law.. He was very happy & satisfied thinking about his daughter's future..

_**So guys that's all for today.. Well I do know that the chapter is a little bit short but I did it on purpose as the further story cannot be made into parts.. Kyunki aap logon ko maza nahi aayega.. Wait for next chapter.. Especially SACHVI FANS.. I'm sure they will definitely love the next chapter..**_

_**Sufficient reviews.. Only then I'll start writing further..**_

_**Until then.. stay tuned..**_

_**I'm signing off then..**_

_**Take care.. **_

_**Bye.. Bye.. Let's meet in the next chapter..**_


	14. Ch - 13 : FB (Sachin)

**Hello guys.. So ur most awaited chapter is here.. This chapter is for sachvi fans.. So I'll not waste much of ur time.. So let's read our story..**

**Shweta - I know ki major changes kiye maine.. but aage ki story dekho maza na aaye tab bolna ki maine story bigaad diya.. Ok..? Jaha tak mujhe pata hai tumhe story mei bahut maza aayega is chapter mei aur next chapter mei bhi.. 😊😊**

**Sweety - I don't know whether u read this story or not.. But HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO U DEAR.. MAY GOD BLESS U & FULFILL UR WISHES.. MAY U LIVE A LONG & HEALTHY LIFE..**

**Recap : Sachin was remembering something..**

Sachin : Aapko pata hai na papa.. Maine Purvi ko..

Rajeev : Arey bas mujhe mat batao.. sab pata hai mujhe.. Ek kaam karo tum khud hi yaad karo.. Mai tho chala..

**Flashback : **

One day Sachin was driving a car when he coincidentally went to a cafe where he first saw Purvi.. She was along with her friends smiling brightly.. He was attracted to her b'coz of her beauty especially her smile.. He smiled & started following her.. He followed her up to 2 years..

One day, he came to her house & stood behind a tree so that nobody can notice him & he can follow her silently.. She was ready to go to her hospital.. She was nearby her hospital.. She attended a phone call so she didn't went inside the hospital.. She cut the call & was about to enter inside the hospital when she saw that a truck was about to hit a drunkard.. She saved his life by risking her life..

She made him to sober up.. After he come into his senses, he thanked her knowing the truth.. So she said..

Purvi : Aap itna peete hi kyun hai ki aapko hosh hi na rahe..?

Drunkard : Aadat hai.. aasani se thodi chutega..?

Purvi : Tho chudvaayiye.. Buri aadat kabhi lagni nahi chahiye.. Kyun khudki jaan lene k liye itne aage rehte hai..? Aap log jaante hai ki **"Smoking & Drinking is injurious to health" **hota hai.. phir bhi aap log cigarette aur sharab peete rehte hai..

Drunkard : Arey beta.. mujhe kyun lecture de rahi ho..? Galti government ki hai jaau jaake unhe lecture do na..

Purvi : Ha ha.. ab saari galti sirf government ki hai.. Aap log tho bahut bhole baale hai.. dudh peete bachchhe hai.. Ek baat batayiye agar mai aapko zeher peene k liye kehti hu tho kya aap zeher pee lenge..?

Drunkard : Arey bitiya.. kyun mazaak kar rahi ho..? Kaun banda zeher peeyega..?

Purvi : Hai na..? Aap log zeher nahi peena chahte.. Lekin government phir bhi zeher produce karta hai kyun..? Kyunki koi aur use hota hoga us zeher ka..

Drunkard : Arey jaane do mujhe..

Purvi : Aapko jaana hai aap jaa sakte hai lekin jaane se pehle itni si baat sunte jaayiye mera.. Agar aap log sharab peena chod denge na tho bahut faayda hoga desh ka.. Dheere dheere sharab ka production khatam hoga.. Alcohols jo hai vo sirf chemistry k lab ya industry mei hi use hoga..

Drunkard : Arey dimaag kharab kar diya subah subah..

Purvi : Ha dimaag kharab hi hoga.. Lekin mai aapko bata du ki lung cancer ka wajah hai smoking aur liver cancer ka wajah hai consumption of alcohol.. Agar yeh do cheeze karna chodenge na tho bahut sare log lung & liver cancer se bach sakte hai..

Drunkard : Thik hai.. mujhe jaane do.. He has gone..

Purvi : Kamaal hai aaj kal k log.. Khair mujhe kya..

She came outside along with her friends as it was lunch time for them.. Just then Kavin came to join them.. Purvi, Kavin & her friends were enjoying their lunch..

Sachin on the other hand was jealous of Kavin as he thought that he was Purvi's bf.. But when Purvi's friends called him Kavin instead of calling him jiju, he understood that Kavin wasn't Purvi's bf but he came to know that he was her best friend.. So he sighed & looked in the other direction where he saw Sweety who was with Naveen & Rakesh.. He was suspicious as Sweety cannot be with Naveen.. So he followed them & reached the godown where he the scenario which is the most shocking news to him..

Sachin (mind) : Yeh log mere Purvi k hospital mei nakli dawayiyon ka kharnama kar rahe hai.. Chodunga nahi mai inhe.. Lekin mai kya kar sakta hu..? Socho Sachin socho..

Just then, he came out of his world b'coz of someone's phone call.. He saw Purvi there.. She was standing a little bit far from him.. She answered her call.. Soon he hid himself behind a tree.. She came near the same tree & started talking to Kavin..

Purvi : Arey.. Mai bas thodi der mai pahunch jaaungi.. Ha ha mujhe yaad hai.. Kya 7 baje tumhare ghar aau..? Lekin kyun..?

Purvi : Tumse mujhse kuch zaroori baat karni hai.. Thik hai mai pahunch jaaungi.. Tum jaa rahe ho.. Ha ha thik hai.. Jao na..

After cutting the phone call.. Pata nahi isko itni kya jaldi hai jaane ki.. Thodi der rukhkar tho jaa sakta tha.. Pata nahi aisa kaunsa zaroori kaam hai isko.. Hmph.. Ek tho bahut mushkil se milta hai.. Ab mai jaangi varna meri koi khair nahi..

After Purvi went.. Sachin came outside.. Just then Rajeev along with Kavin came..

Rajeev : Kaun ho tum..? Meri beti ka peecha kyun kar rahe ho..?

Sachin : Mai..? Mai kyun aapki beti ka peecha karunga..? Mai tho aapki beti ko jaanta tak nahi..

Kavin : Achchha..? Maine aapko aaj subah se dekha hai uska peecha karte hue.. 2 saal pehle aap ek cafe mei the.. Use shayad pehli baar vahi dekha..

Sachin : Mai kuch nahi jaanta.. Aap kya bol rahe hai mujhe kuch samajh nahi aa raha hai..

Rajeev : Achchha jhoot bol dete ho.. Mai tumhe har roj meri beti ka peecha karte dekha hai.. Vo bhi do saal se..

Just then, a big sound came from inside the godown.. They all saw & understood the matter.. Sachin was not saying the truth.. So he was forced to come along with Kavin & Rajeev.. They went to Purvi's house.. Sachin then revealed the whole truth that he loves her a lot..

Kavin : Vaah..! Finally.. mujhe ab Purvi se shaadi karne ki zaroorat nahi hai.. Ah..! Meri jaan bachi.. Thank u so much Sachin ji..

Rajeev : Kavin.. Meri beti bhi kisi pari se kam nahi hai..

Sachin : Vo to hai.. 😌😌..

Rajeev, Kavin : 😁😁😊😊.. Achchha baba.. Mai tumse vaada karta hu ki meri beti ka shaadi tumse hoga Ajay..

Kavin : 😔😔.. Sachin : Ajay kaun..?

Rajeev : 😅😅.. Vo kya haina beta.. mujhe Ajay Devgn bahut pasand hai.. Isliye tumhe Ajay kaha..

Sachin : Oh.. Achchha..

**Present time : **

Sachin was happy remembering his past about how he followed his love, his wife, his one & only life..

Here on the other hand, Purvi came to meet ACP sir.. ACP called AbhiDaya as he wanted to discuss about the culprit who was making fake medicines.. So AbhiDaya came to ACP's house.. They saw Purvi & smiled brightly.. She too smiled brightly in return.. ACP sir came to know about their plan.. So he smiled brightly as he was proud of his cops..

Daya : Purvi.. ab tho tumhe batana padega ki tum Sachin ko kabse jaante ho aur tum dono ki mulakaat kaise hui..?

Abhijeet : Ha.. Daya sahi keh raha hai.. Humne tumhara itna bada kaam kiya hai ab tho tumhe batana padega..

Purvi : Humari mulakaat kaise hui yeh tho aap jaante hi hai.. Humari mulakaat tho hospital k ward mei hui..

Abhijeet : ... Lekin tumne kaha ki tumhari love marriage hui hai..

Daya : Ha.. Abhijeet sahi keh raha hai..

Purvi: Mai nahi jaanti ki hamari shaadi kisi air ki nazar mei love marriage thi ya arranged.. Lekin jo hua mai aapko vo sab batati hu.. Aap log hi decide karlo..

AbhiDaya : Ha thik hai batao..

**So guys.. That's all for today.. I know ki yeh chapter bhi thoda chota hai lekin Purvi ka flashback bhi thoda bada hai..Isliye uska flashback next chapter mei.. **

**If u guys liked this chapter.. Do review me.. Next chapter after sufficient reviews.. **

**Q) Do u guys have any idea ki aapki SACHVI ka marriage love marriage kaise hua..? If yes, then tell me in ur reviews..**


	15. Ch - 14 : FB (Purvi)

**Hello guys.. I welcome u to ur favorite story land of ur favorite couple i.e., SACHVI.. So let's go in our story world.. **

**Guys this is the 2nd last chapter of this story.. Actually maine socha ki SACHVI pe OS hi likhu par maine story likha hai.. Actually mai thoda long tho likhna chahti hu par happy ending mei aage kya likhu..?**

**Shweta : 😅😅.. Actually maine yeh chapter aadha likha tha jab maine Will u love me ka 9th chapter post kiya aur tumhara review dekha..**

**Recap : Sachin's flashback.. **

Purvi started her flash back about how she knew Sachin to AbhiDaya..

Daai saal pehle maine Sachin ji ko pehli baar ek cafe mei dekha.. Us din mai apne dosto k saath burger khaane gayi thi.. Usi waqt vo cafe mei aaye.. Maine waiter ko bulane k liye upar dekha tho maine yeh dekha ki vo mujhe ghoor ghoor k dekh rahe the.. Maine unhe ignore kiya aur waiter ko bulaya.. Hum logon ne khaana kha liya aur hum nikal pade..

Aagle din jab mai hospital jaa rahi thi tab maine notice kiya ki vo mera peecha kar rahe the.. Pehle kuch dino k liye mujhe dar lagne laga isliye mai chup chap chalne lagi.. Aise hi bahut dino k liye vo mera peecha karte rahe lekin mujhse kabhi kuch kehne nahi aaye..

**PRESENT TIME : **

Abhijeet : Ek sec.. Bahut dino k liye matlab kitna waqt k liye peecha kiya..?

Purvi : 😅😅.. 2 saal tak..

Daya : 😔😔.. Usne 2 saal peecha karne k baawazood bhi kuch kaha kyun nahi..?

Abhijeet : Yeh tum bol rahe ho Daya..? Khud tho ab tak Shreya se kuch keh nahi paaye..

ACP, Purvi : 😁😁..

ACP : Arey Purvi beta aage bhi suna do.. Varna yeh log apne style mei tumse puch tach karenge aage..

Purvi : Keh rahi hu uncle.. Lagbag jab ek saal beet gaya tab mai unhe pasand karne lagi.. Actually us waqt ek haatsa hua.. Us waqt ek ladka apne boode maa baap ko ghar se bahar nikal raha tha.. Mujhe us par itna gussa aa raha tha.. Us waqt

**FLASH BACK : **

Boy : Aap log niklenge ki nahi..? Mai aap logon ko ek tho izzat de raha hu..

Maa : Aisa mat karo mere bachchha.. Hum kaha jaayenge..?

Boy : Kahi pe bhi jaayiye.. Mujhe kya..? Mai Naina aur Bunty k saath bahut khush hu..

Papa : Beta.. Hum is budaape mei kya karenge aur kaha jaayenge..? Hume ghar par rehne do.. Kisi bhi khone mei reh lenge beta..

Boy : Arey jaayiye yaha se.. Varna mai aap logon ko dhakke mar kar bahar nikal dunga..

Person : Ruko.. Zara izzat se baat karo.. Yeh mat bhulo ki yeh log tumhare maa baap hai jinhone tumhe janam diya..

Boy : 😏😏.. Nikalo yaha se.. Pata nahi kaha kaha se a jaate hai sabhi log baashan dene..

Person : Dekho mai tumhe 2 option deta hu.. Ya tho tum apne maa baap ko ghar k andar le jao ya phir khud is ghar se nikal jao..

Boy : Yeh ghar mere naam par hai..

Person : Uncle, Aunty yeh ghar iske naam kab hua..?

Uncle : Aaj subah.. Uske haath mei hi papaers hai bete..

Person snatches the papers from the boy & tear them..

Person : Dekho.. Yeh ghar mei tum tabhi reh sakte ho jab tumhare maa baap ko rehne k liye tum yaha jagah doge varna..

Boy : Varna kya ukaad lega be tu..?

Person : Varna tum is ghar mei nahi reh sakte.. Rehna chahte ho tho rent baro apne maa baap ka.. Unhe vrudhashram mei hi chodoge na..

Boy : Yeh lijiye paise aur nikalyiye yaha se..

Person : Arey yeh paise nahi chalega.. Hume pure 10 crore chahiye..

Boy : Oye.. Mai unhe vrudhashram bhej raha hu koi antariksh pe nahi.. 1 lakh bahut hai.. 10 crore kyun maang rahe ho..?

Person : Kyun..? Saap sung gaya..? Yeh vahi maa baap hai jo din raat majduri kar k tumhe ek bada insaan banane k liye tumhari padhai k liye paise dete the.. Aaj tum is duniya mei ho uski wajah bhi yahi log hai.. Aaj tumhare paas jo kuch bhi hai vo in logon ki wajah se hi hai.. Isliye 10 crore do varna inko ghar mei jagah do..

Papa : Rehne do bete.. Hum kahi aur chale jaayenge.. Hamare is bete ko hamari koi parwah nahi hai..

Maa : Haa ji.. Mujhe us bete k paas nahi rehna jisko apni maa baap ka zara si bhi fikar nahi hai.. Mujhe us bete k saath rehna hai jisse hamara koi rishta nahi hai par humare liye itna lad raha hai..

Papa : Beta.. Hume tumhare yaha koi kaam de do.. Hum vahi reh lenge..

Person : 😊😊.. Ek taraf se mujhe beta kehte hai aur dusri taraf kaam dilane k liye request kar rahe hai.. Yeh nahi chalega.. Aap hamare saath chaliye hum aapko hamare ghar le chalte hai.. Vaha aap aaram se reh sakte hai..

Papa : Vaise beta.. Aapka naam kya hai..?

Person : Ji mera naam Sachin hai.. Aap chaliye na..

Parents : Chalo beta..

Purvi saw everything from a distance & smiled.. She fell in love with him from that day.. She wanted to marry Sachin but was waiting for his proposal..

**PRESENT TIME : **

Purvi : Aise hi mai unki proposal ka intezaar karti rahi lekin 2 saal beet jaane k baawazood bhi unhone mujhe propose nahi kiya..

Aur ek din achanak jab maine ek sharabi ko bachaya tha accident hone se tab maine unhe vaha dekha.. Vo mera hi peecha kar rahe the.. Us din maine Kavin ko bulaya tha lunch k liye taaki vo Kavin ko mere saath dekhkar jealous feel ho aur mujhe propose kare.. Par aisa kuch nahi hua kyunki meri ek dost ne Kavin ko naam se bulaya.. Shayad unhe pata chal gaya ki mai aur Kavin dost hai..

Jab hum lunch kar rahe the tho mai bich mei mudh k dekhti thi ki vo hai ya nahi par vo nahi the.. Tho mai unhe dhundte dhundte hamare godown k paas chali gayi aur maine vaha Sweety, Rakesh uncle aur us Naveen ko dekh chuki hu.. Par mera pura dhyaan Sachin ji pe tha par vo pata nahi kya soch rahe the.. Achanak is Kavin ne phone kar diya.. Isliye maine Sachin ji ko na dekhna ka natak kiya.. Actually maine us din socha tha ki Kavin ko saara sach bata du par Kavin ne mere saath jo kiya vo bahut galat tha..

ACP : Kavin ne hi nahi balki iska papa, Sachin k parents aur Sachin ne bhi ise bahut galat samjha..

Purvi : Haa.. Un logon ko lagta hai ki mai bahut badi bewakoof hu.. Us din jab maine socha ki Kavin se Sachin ji k baare mei baat karu tho maine Kavin ko phone kiya aur kaha ki mujhe usse bahut important baat karni hai.. Usne kaha vo thodi der k liye busy hai.. Tho maine socha ki mai ghar jaake fresh ho jaaungi aur phir Kavin se milne chali jaaungi.. Lekin jab mai ghar gayi tho jo maine dekha aur suna uske baad mere tho hosh hi ud gaye..

**FLASH BACK : **

Purvi reached her house to freshen up.. She reached the window where she clearly saw the scenario inside her house..

Sachin along with his parents, Kavin & Purvi's father were sitting in the hall.. They were discussing about SACHVI'S future & marriage when Sachin told about the matter of duplicate medicines.. So they started discussing about that matter..

Rajeev : Ha tho batayiye ki kya aap logon ko hamari beti pasand hai ya nahi.. Mai nahi chahta ki tum logon k beech meri beti ko lekar koi jhagda ho.. Phir gusse mei aakar aapka beta meri beti se shaadi kar k meri beti ko takleef pahunchahyega..

Vedant : Dekhiye.. Dikhne mei tho aapki beti bahut sanskaari lag rahi hai magar jis tarah hume aaj Sweety ka sachaai pata chala uske baad hume kisi pe yakeen karne ka mann nahi ho raha hai..

Nisha : Maine toh Sweety ko apni bahu banana chaha lekin usne jo kiya uske baad hume uspar se bharosa ut chuka hai..

Sachin : Maa, Papa aap log ghabaroa mat.. Aap log Purvi ka peecha karo.. Use samjho ki vo kaisi ladki hai.. Aapko pata chal jaayega ki vo kitni achchhi hai..

Rajeev, Kavin : 😂😂..

Kavin : Sweety se yaad aaya ki hume uski sachaai sabke saamne lana hai especially Purvi k saamne.. Use bahut bura lagega jab use pata chalega ki uske hospital mei nakli dawayiyon ka dhanda chal raha hai..

Sachin : Lekin papa.. Purvi toh bahut strong ladki hai na.. Vo zaroor ghunegaron ko pakadegi..

Kavin (mind) : ... Samajh nahi aata ki log pyaar mei ek dusre ki itni taareef kyun karte rehte hai.. Yeh Sachin na Purvi ka naam jaap raha hai..

Kavin : Ha ha zaroor pakadegi.. Lekin usse pehle use ye tho pata chale ki uska koi deewana bhi hai..

Sachin : 😳😳..Nahi nahi.. bilkul nahi..

Rajeev : Kyun beta kya hua..? Aap aisa kyun keh rahe ho..?

Sachin : Papa yahi sahi mauka hai us Sweety, Naveen aur Rakesh uncle ko pakadwaane ka..

Kavin : Vo kaise..?

Sachin : He tells the plan about joining the hospital (refer chapter 1).. Aur phir dheere dheere mai Purvi ko ishaara karta jaaunga ki hospital mei nakli dawayiyon ka chakkar chal raha hai..

Rajeev : Waah ! Kya plan banaya hai.. Humne yeh socha hi nahi..

**PRESENT TIME : **

Purvi : Aur aap log jaante hai ki uske baad kya hua..

ACP : Par tum log andaaza bhi nahi laga sakte ki Purvi ka apna plan kaise bana..

Abhijeet : Ha tho tum bataona Purvi.. Tumne plan kaise banaya..

Purvi : 😭😭.. Maine kya kya sapna dekha hai ki Sachin ji mujhe propose karenge shaadi se pehle.. Shaadi se pehle chodiye shaadi hone k baad bhi propose nahi kiya.. Mujhe laga ki Sachin ji mujhse aakar kehenge ki tumhare hospital mei nakli dawayiyon ka chakkar chal raha hai magar unhone aisa kuch nahi kiya ulta mere peeche sasu maa aur sasur ji ko laga diya..

Daya : Kya..? Sachin ne apne parents ko tumhare peeche laga diya ? Lekin kyun ?

Purvi : Taaki sasu maa aur sasur ji ko yakeen ho jaaye ki mai Sachin ji k liye perfect hu..

Abhijeet : Ek sec.. Lekin un dono ne tho tumhe kya kya nahi sunaya hai hospital mei..

Purvi : Vo sirf isliye taaki mai unpe shak na kar saku.. Aur Sweety, Rakesh aur Naveen bhi unpar bharosa karle..

Daya : Waah ! Lekin tumhe tho pata tha ki Kavin bhi unki saath mila hua hai.. Phir use kyun apne team mei shaamil kiya ?

Purvi : Maine kaha Kavin ko apne team mei shaamil kiya ? Vo tho khud mujhe bewakoof banana chahta tha lekin fail ho gaya aur khud hi.. U know what I mean..

Vaise mai aapko bata du ki mujhe bahut pehle hi pata chal chuka tha ki mere hospital mei nakli dawayiyon ka chakkar chal raha tha.. Actually, jab kuch marizon ko dawai dene k baawazood bhi kuch nahi hua tho mujhe shaq hua aur maine dawayiyon ka test karwaya phir mujhe pata chal gaya ki mere hospital mei nakli dawayiya di jaa rahi thi..

ACP : Phir yeh khud mere paas aagayi tests k result lekar.. Phir maine tum dono ko bulaya hai is mission k liye..

AbhiDaya : Waah ! Manana padega hamare 2 teams ko.. Kya kamaal kar rahe hai na hum log..

Abhijeet : Ek min ruko.. Purvi.. Tumhe yaad hai ? Vo jab tumhare papa ka death news mila..

Purvi : Vo..? Vo tho sirf ek hi news paper tha jo khaaskar mere liye banwaya taaki mai unhi baaton par yakeen karu jo vo log chahte hai..

Daya : Aur media.. uska kya ?

Purvi : Vo log papa k dost k dost hai.. Jinse mai mili tho nahi but papa mujhe batate rehte hai..

ACP : Vaise Purvi, Sachin aur uske parents tho jaante hai ki tumne hi unke liye khaana banaya hai.. Yaad aaya kuch ?

Purvi : 😂😂.. Vo kaise bhul sakti hu mai..? Aapko pata hai Sachin ji apne ungliyon ko bhi chaat rahe the.. Mujhe dar tha ki vo apna ungli na kha jaaye.. Sasu maa aur sasur ji tho aise tareef kar rahe the maaniye ki ek international level k chef ne khana banaya ho..

AbhiDaya : Congratulations.. Tum na sirf apne hospital ko paane wali ho balki apne sasural mei bhi jaaogi..

Daya : Par tumne Sachin pe gun kyun taan rakha tha ?

Purvi : Vo gun tha par nakli tha.. I mean ek khilona tha jo maine khaskar banwaya tha..

They heard a sound like a cell phone falling on the ground.. All turned to that direction & saw Kavin standing there with a shocked expression..

**So guys that's all for today.. Hope u guys liked this chapter.. **

**Next chapter after sufficient reviews.. Stay tuned until then.. Take care..**

**Bye bye..**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys.. How r u all..? I'm fine.. I don't know how many of u remember the plot but for those who don't remember I'm writing a summary here..**

**Small change : I'm not killing Purvi's father.. I think it's too much.. Instead of that, her father tells her not to show her face again to him..**

**Summary :**

**Sachin was admitted as an Amnesia patient in a small hospital where Purvi used to go on check outs & teach her students about brain realted matters.. Here, Purvi was a top psychiatrist in India..**

**Sachin's parents got to know that Sachin was suffering from Amnesia.. After taking the X-ray of his brain, Purvi concluded that he was suffering from Amnesia.. After 2 days, when Sachin didn't wake up, his parents took him to Purvi's hospital..**

**Nisha, Sachin's mother wanted Sweety, Sachin's father's secretary to get married to Sachin.. Sweety has an uncle who used to work under Purvi.. Now it so happened that Naveen, Sachin's friend hated Sachin..**

**Naveen wanted Sachin to become a drug addict.. Naveen, Sweety & her uncle gained money by selling duplicate medicines.. Sachin used to follow Purvi but Naveen was unaware of the fact..**

**One day, while following Purvi, Sachin finds the business of Sweety, her uncle & Naveen.. He wanted to save Purvi from all this.. So he along with Purvi's father & his parents make a plan to marry Purvi & save her from the illegal works.. Kavin somehow joined them..**

**One day, Naveen visits Sachin who was a patient in Purvi's hospital.. Naveen shows some photos of Purvi being with someone else.. So Sachin started hating Purvi.. Purvi on the other hand, being a top psychiatrist brings media & forcefully enters Sachin's house..**

**One day, Purvi hears a conversation of 3 people i.e., Sweety, her uncle & Naveen.. They were talking about taking Sachin's property.. So to protect Sachin's property, Purvi acts like she will kill Sachin with a gun pointing on his head.. So Vedant, Sachin's father being helpless signs the property papers..**

**One day, she also finds about the duplicate medicines so she stops her hospital.. After announcing this, Sachin tells to media that she forcefully took sign on property papers from his father..**

**So all left her but she wanted to save Sachin.. So she went to Naveen's house where she found Naveen giving some drugs to Sachin.. Later, Kavin kidnaps Sachin & take him to his house.. Kavin helps Purvi in saving the hospital..**

**Sachin & Purvi stare at eachother & kiss but Sachin averts his gaze after realising what she had done.. Kavin then fights with Sachin as he made Purvi cry.. He then tell to come to a place to make sure why Purvi did such things..**

**The next day, Purvi went to Kavin's house where ACP Pradyuman was there.. AbhiDaya were also present there.. Now the 4 of them talk about their plan.. Purvi tells them how she was about to be made into a fool by her family & Kavin.. But then, she tell how she heard her family's conversation..**

**Someone heard everything & dropped his phone.. He was shocked to the core after learning the truth.. He became a fool.. The 4 people turned to the door to see what the sound was & found a person..**

Purvi : Ka.. Kavin tum yaha..? Tumhe toh is waqt bureau mei hona chahiye na..

Kavin : Haa mai bureau k liye nikla zaroor tha magar mai yeh file bhul gaya.. Kya tumne ab tak jo bola vo sach hai..?

Purvi : Aapko kya lagta hai mahashay..? Mai jhoot bol rahi hu.. Maine us dinnnn... She looks at Kavin's phone on the ground which shows that Kavin was talking to Sachin on the phone..

Purvi looks at Kavin angrily while he shruggs his shoulders off.. She rolled her eyes & being frustrated finally said..

Purvi : Mujhe Sachin ji se baat karna hoga.. Hat jao mere raaste se..

Kavin : Vaise un teeno ka kya hua..?

Abhijeet : Tum jao Purvi hum batayenge isko..

So Purvi left for her house.. Abhijeet told Kavin that the three people went to jail as AbhiDaya arrested them..

Purvi reached Sachin's house & saw that her whole family was sitting infront of her in shock..

Purvi : Aap log itne upset kyun hai..? Aapko pata chala ki mujhe kaise lagta jab aap sab milkar mere saath aise games khelenge toh..

Rajeev (PD) : Beta vo hum..

Purvi : Bas papa bas bahut hua aapka natak.. Vaise isme meri koi galti nahi hai.. Mujhe pehle si pata tha ki yeh (pointing towards Sachin) mera peecha karte the.. Mai us din inhe surprise dena chahti thi isliye godown k paas gayi inhe dhundte dhundte.. Lekin maine vaha un logon ki baatein sun li..

Rajeev : Tho tumhe pehle se hi pata tha ki Sachin tumhara peecha karta tha..?

Purvi : Haa.. Aur jab maine unki baatein sun li toh mai hospital mei aakar ACP uncle ko phone kiya.. Aur unhe saari baatein bata diya aur unhone mujhe promise kiya ki vo aisa kuch nahi hone denge.. Mai itna khush hokar ghar aayi toh mujhe aap logon ka shadiyantr pata chala.. Hmph.. She left from there angrily & went to a beach..

Sachin followed her & stopped her.. He touched his ears, asking her to forgive him.. She averted her gaze telling him that she will not forgive him so easily.. So Sachin sat on his knees & closed his eyes.. She was standing there with anger on her face looking too cute..

Kavin came to the same beach where Sachin & Purvi were.. He came to think about how to make his friend less angry & forgive him.. Since, it was night time there was only these 3 people..

**A/N : Remember that when Purvi found Kavin at house it was evening 5pm..**

Kavin saw Sachin & Purvi there.. He saw how angry she was..

Kavin : Tch.. Tch.. Tch.. Isliye.. Isliye ladkiyon k paas koi khaand nahi karna chahiye.. Dekhiye kitne gusse mei lag rahi hai..

Kavin's image (heart) : Dhat pagle.. Dekh na kitna cute lag rahi hai.. Isliye aise khaand karte rehna chahiye..

Kavin : Shayad tum sahi keh rahe ho.. Lekin khaand aisa jisse uske feelings hurt na ho.. Sachin utho aur maafi maango muhse.. I'm sure vo maan jaayegi..

Sachin : Purvi meri ghutne dard kar rahe hai.. Keh do na ki tumne mujhe maaf kiya..

Kavin : 😣😣 .. Ab tho vo tujhe maaf nahi karegi..

Purvi : Maafi..? Is janam mei tho nahi milega aapko.. She walked & came infront of Kavin.. She stared at him angrily..

Kavin : Purvi mai jaanta hu ki tum bahut gusse mei ho mujhse.. But tumhe pata hai tum bahut zyada cute lagti hu aisa gussa karte hue.. Aur gussa karo na mujhpar..

Sachin stoop up, turned & saw Kavin & Purvi together.. He came near them & heard what Kavin said.. He pulled her cheeks smiling..

Purvi : Gusse mei cute lagti hu..?

Kavin : Hmm.. Bahut zyada.. Purvi smiles widely..

Purvi then took off her sandals, took a stick from the ground & then turned towards Kavin.. Kavin saw her with a stick.. He widened his eyes & hid himself behind Sachin..

Purvi : Bahar niklo tum.. Aaj tho mai tumhara khoon kar dungi.. Tumne mujhe dhoka diya hai.. MUJHE..?

Kavin : Arey yaar.. Yeh tum achchha nahi kar rahi ho.. Maana ki maine in logon ka saath diya hai.. Magar vo sab maine un teeno ko pakadwaane k liye kiya hai..

Purvi : Stupid.. Mai har baat tujhse share karti thi.. Us din bhi tumhe ghar isliye bulaya taaki mai tumhe Sachin ji k baare mei bata saku..

Kavin : Tum kya batati..? Maine lunch time pe pehle hi dekh liye INKO TUMHE GHOORTE HUE.. Mujhe laga tumhe nahi pata inke baare mei..

Purvi throws the stick & disappointly says : Aap logon ko tho mai kabhi maaf nahi karungi..

She turns backwards : Mujhe laga ki Sachin ji mere saamne aake mujhe propose karenge aur phir dhoom dham se humari shaadi hogi.. Propose karna tho dur ki baat hai inhone aaj tak mujhe ek phool tak nahi diya..

She left from there angrily.. Kavin follows her & stops her by grabbing her wrist.. Sachin on the other hand, was busy with his thoughts..

Kavin : Purvi.. Mai maanta hu ki mujhse bahut badi galti hui hai.. Dekho ab iski saja yeh hai ki tum mujhe jo ladki dikhaogi mai usi se shaadi karunga..

Purvi : Shaadi..? Umm.. Thik hai.. Maaf kiya tumhe.. Lekin agli baar aisa kuch kiya na..

Kavin : Arey nahi.. Mera yakeen karo.. Mai kuch nahi chupaunga tumse..

Purvi : Ok.. Vaise bhi maine apna badla le liya.. Tumhe ullu banake.. Haa uncle ne tumhare liye ek ladki dhunda hai.. Dekh k batana ki pasand aayi hai ya nahi.. Mai ghar chalti hu..

She turned back only to find Sachin missing from there.. Kavin also turned & saw his friend in tension..

Kavin : Kya hua itne tension mei kyun lag rahi ho..?

Purvi : Vo Sachin ji gayab hai..

Kavin saw every where & then he smiled thinking something.. Purvi saw him smiling..

Purvi : Vo gayab hai aur tum has rahe ho..?

Kavin : Kuch toh samjho yaar.. Socho socho.. kaha gaye honge vo..?

Purvi thought for sometime & then a smile crept on her lips.. She started blushing lightly.. Kavin was teasing her..

Kavin : Ok ok.. bahut hua chedna.. Chalo na tumhari bhabhi ko dekhne..

Purvi : Ok chalo.. Waise bhi mujhe der se hi ghar jaana hai..

So Kavin & Purvi went to Kavin's house.. ACP Pradyuman was already sleeping in his room.. Purvi took an envelope from the desk in Pradyuman's room.. She showed some photographs of girls & told him about their biography..

Kavin : Mujhe in mei se koi bhi ladki pasand nahi aayi..

Purvi : Tho meri friends mei se koi pasand hai..?

Kavin : Na baba na..

Purvi : Tumhe kis type ki ladki chahiye..?

Kavin : Ek dum tum jaisi jungli billi chahiye mujhe jo har waqt mujhse ladti rahe..

Purvi : Phir toh tum khud hi dhundlo apni jungli billi ko.. Ek min.. Meri nazar mei hai ek ladki jo bilkul jungli billi hai..

Kavin : Kaun hai vo..? Khoobsurat tho hai na..?

Purvi : Ha khoobsurat hai.. Uska naam Raksha hai.. Yeh rahi uski photo.. Yeh bhi meri tarah psychiatrist hai.. Meri junior hai.. Pasand aayi tumhe..?

Kavin : Pata nahi.. Milke toh dekhu.. Phir bataunga ki pasand aayi ki nahi..

Purvi : Ok.. Ab mujhe ghar drop karo..

So Kavin dropped Purvi at her house.. Purvi was about to get down from the car when Kavin asked

Kavin : Kya mai yaha ruk sakta hu aaj raat ko..?

Purvi : Ruk tho sakte ho magar kya kaam hai tumhe yaha..?

Kavin : Arey subah mujhe Raksha se milna hai na toh agar kal hi propose karna pade toh..

Purvi : Tum Sachin ji ki proposal ko copy karna chahiye ho..?

Kavin : Nahi.. Mai tho sirf tumhe chedna chahta hu..

Purvi : Tumhara kuch nahi ho sakta..

Both got down from the car & went inside.. Sachin's parents went to Purvi's house..

Purvi : Mujhe yaha koi surprise kyun nahi dikh raha hai..?

Kavin (whispering) : Apne kamre ki aor dekho.. Abhi bhi light jal raha hai.. Ho sakta hai ki surprise vaha ho..

Purvi smiled seeing her room.. She was blushing as she was going towards her room..

Kavin : Oho.. Lagta hai ki aaj tum aur vo.. mm.. mm..

Purvi hit him with her elbow & said : Stop it.. Kuch bhi..

Kavin : Purvi plz mujhe kamre k bahar tak aane do.. Mai sirf yeh dekhunga ki vo tumhe kis tarah propose karte hai.. plz plz plz..

Purvi : Thik hai.. Lekin koi awaaz mat karna..

Kavin : Promise.. Nahi karunga.. Aur tum dono ki is proposal ko mai record karunga taaki yaad rahe..

Purvi : Ok.. Achchhe se karna..

So Purvi opens the door suppressing her smile while Kavin hids himself behind the wall..

Soon Purvi's smile fades away & she angrily glares at Kavin.. Kavin asks her through eyes : What happened..?

Purvi indicates him to see it himself.. So Kavin came infront & saw the scenario..

Kavin (slowly) : Yeh tho so raha hai.. Purvi left from there..

Kavin (mind) : Kaise insaan ho tum..? Tumhari biwi tumse naaraz hai aur tum so rahe ho.. Hadh hai..

So Kavin switch off the light when suddenly Sachin says : I LOVE U..

Kavin : 😮😮 .. Ah..! Vo Purvi chali gayi..

Sachin : Kavin tum..? Tum yaha kya kar rahe ho..?

Kavin : Actually, mai dekhne aaya ki aap use kaise surprise karne wale hai.. Lekin aapko aise sote hue dekhkar vo gusse se chali gayi..

Sachin : Mera plan baad mei gaya..? Ab mai kya karu..?

Kavin : Ek idea hai mere paas.. Aap kal use batayiye ki aapko use bahut important baat batana hai jo sirf raat ko bataya jaa sakta hai..

Sachin : Isse kya hoga..? Vo thodi na aayegi mere paas..?

Kavin : Arey aage toh suno.. Kaho ki bahut hi zyada important baat hai.. Vo zaroor aayegi.. Phir usse light band karne k liye kaho.. Aur phir pyaar hi pyaar.. Phir gaana lagana romantic sa..

Sachin : Idea toh bahut achchha hai.. Mai aisa hi karunga..

So Sachin did what Kavin told him to do.. Purvi was really surprised to see " I LOVE U" written in radium paint..

Sachin : Yahi batana tha tumhe..

Purvi : Tho kal aapne isliye light band nahi kiya..?

Sachin : Haa.. Lekin kya faayda surprise toh kisi aur ko mila..

Purvi smile & hug him tightly.. She says " I LOVE U TOO" in his ears.. That night, both consume their marriage giving a great meaning to their life..

Kavin met with Rakhsa & liked her.. He told Purvi that he wants to marry Raksha.. Soon, Rakhsa & Kavin got married..

After an year, Purvi got pregnant with Sachin & gave birth to a baby boy.. On the other hand, Raksha also gave birth to a baby girl an year later..

Everyone was happy with their lives.. Sachin manged his company while Kavin used to deal with the criminals..

Whenever, they got free time, they used to go on vacations with their children..

On every wedding anniversary, Sachin proposed Purvi in different ways, married her again & visited temple on that day.. He even gave flowers to his wife daily..

**\- THE END -**

**So guys, I hope u liked this chapter.. I'm really sorry but mai KAVI fan hu isliye mai romance nahi likh paayi SACHVI pe.. Maine aaj tak unko couple ki nazar se nahi dekha.. So I hope u guys will understand..**

**Kal mai waqt update karungi aur uske baad something mysterious aur phir painful bond..**


End file.
